Something New, Something Better
by justlovely307
Summary: One thing is for sure about Inu Yasha; he's different.  He's not like those kinds of guys who would be sweet or be an ass all of the time.  He'll protect me from all of the things in my new city and my new school.
1. Chapter 1

**! **

**I can't believe that I'm finally writing a story! I can't even remember how long I've had this account for and STILL haven't written a story!**

**I sooo excited that I can't even write it down. So, I'll just start on the story.**

Something New, Something Better Chapter 1: Moving Out

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

There are 2 reasons why I woke up earlier than I usually do on late summer Saturday mornings:

We were moving from Tokyo to Kyoto

My 13 year-old kid brother was blasting his favorite (and VERY metal) song of all time:

_I believe it's time for me to be famous,  
And out of place.  
I believe it's time for me to move forward,  
When I break through._

This time I'll, make you,

Proud to see me over, come on day light.

Proud of, who you raised.

Your shelter, your peacefulness.

So this time I'll make you proud.

Proud of, who you raised up.  
You know that I will,  
Always be here till' the end.

Come back so I can say thank you for this,  
Home cooked meals and a place to rest,  
My troubled head when you're away,  
I've passed the test, I've earned an A,  
Not just in school, but in life,  
You'll always be right by my side.  
To help me show, hope to all,  
That are lost and sick in this dying world.  
I'll use the love you left behind,  
I'll change their minds, I'll change their minds.

I hope, I hope you smile,  
When you look down on me.  
I hope you smile.

This can't, we won't know.  
I hope that I make you proud.

This is not what it is, only baby scars.  
We need your love like a boy needs his mother's side.

This is not what it is, only baby scars.  
I need your love like a boy needs his mother's side.

Second and Sebring by Of Mice and Men. Very cute.

"SOUTA! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

In contrast to what I just said, he either:

Turns the music off and comes to my room saying 'I am very sorry, sister dear.' Then runs downstairs and makes me some waffles.

Turns it down but still has it loud enough so he can only hear it.

Turns it up louder to irk me more.

Go ahead, guess. I'll give you a hint; he's my brother.

I hope, for your sakes, that you all guessed C. If you did, then give yourself a gold star. Kudos to you, my friends.

Only when I finally get up do I hear the music turn off; Souta knows me well enough to know that I'm not a morning person. In his case, he probably thinks I'm not a DAY person.

I get up and walk over to a moving box where I put the clothes that I would wear today on. I slip on my multi-color tunic (more like a huge blouse) that came down to my mid thigh and a pair of skinny jeans with white flip-flops. I brush my teeth and my hair and put make-up on before rushing downstairs not expecting waffles to be made for me (courtesy of the he-devil).

When I get downstairs I see my mom sitting on a chair (the table's already in the moving van) eating a bagel. I decided to get a bagel too since I wasn't in the mood for waffles anymore. She finally realizes my presence and smiles up at me.

"Hi, Kagome! How was your sleep?"

"Nice sleep, rude awakening," I said with a mouthful of bagel, considering she hear the Of Mice and Men song.

She laughs and I smile; her smile is just enough to brighten my day, but not brighten my morning mood. "Remind me to get his room soundproofed when we get there."

"Will do."

.x.X.x.

"THIS is our new house?"

Souta's mouth hit the ground, but I kept my cool. My mouth only reached down to my stomach.

He continued on. "Well. THIS was well worth the 5 hour drive."

Our house, I mean MANSION, was huge. It was all brick and it had a black roof. 5 windows could be seen in the front and I didn't want to know how many there were in the back. I started racing up the stairs, eager to get the second-best room, leaving the best for Mom.

I ran up to the door that I was closest to and quickly opened it. I was so excited to see a huge room with a balcony, walk-in closet, and private bathroom. It was a soft, bright blue on 2 walls and a slightly darker color on the other 2 walls. I quickly ran out to check to see if any of the rooms were nicer, to make sure that I wasn't taking the nicest one. Surely I didn't, and I got to keep the room.

In the end, I got a kick-ass room, Mom got a better one, and Souta got a soundproof one. Call it a win-win-EPIC WIN situation.

Once I got a tour of the backyard (it had a POOL!), It was around 3:00 and Mom had to start making dinner. Once she finished, we started talking about school.

"You guys will start on Monday. Kagome, you're at Shikon High and Souta, you're at Shinkokou Middle School. You guys will find these schools different than your other ones."

"Different…how?" I ask.

She smirked her evil smirk. "You'll see."

**So….how's that for a first ever chappie? I hope you guys like it so far! It's like everyone says…read and review! Or I will find where you live…or just leave you to feel guilty…**

**I will continue these evil plans later…**

***Ja Na!***


	2. Chapter 2

**I got my first review! Only one though **** C'mon people! This story won't review itself (though that would be SOOO COOL)! I am happy to announce that I have some followers, too (one being the only person to review). Kary747- yes, feel special; you are getting a shout-out. I am forever in your debt. I don't know what I'd do without your support. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't update; I would think that no one cared about my story. It just goes to show how much you need to review, everyone. It really makes a difference. Anywho, onto the story!**

Something New, Something Better Chapter 2: First Day Into the Unknown

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

So, you ask, how was the rest of my weekend?

Apart from the whole not-getting-any-sleep-on-the-night-before-the-first-day-of-school thing, then fine, thank you for asking.

No, the reason for me not sleeping is not because I was nervous but excited to see what my new school would be like. No, my friends, this reason was not as bad as what REALLY happened.

I saw someone standing on my balcony at night. And I'm _pretty_ sure that it wasn't just a large bird.

It was a large silhouette of a boy around my age, 15. He had long hair and his red eyes shined in the moonlight. An evil smirk played on his lips as if to say 'I'll get what's mine'.

That wasn't creepy…at all…

So I get up at around 6:00 to get ready for school, which started at 8:00. I took a shower and slipped on some jeggings (**I have a pair; they're jeans and leggings combined, and they're the shit**) and a red American Eagle shirt with Juicy Couture Converse high-tops. I straighten my hair, brush my teeth and put on make-up to cover my baggy eyes. I rush downstairs to make myself some well-deserved, long-awaited waffles. By the time they were done, I glanced at the digital clock that said 7:15. Perfect. I gulp down my waffles, grab my backpack, and ran out the door before my mom can-

"KAGOME! DON'T FORGET SOUTA!"

…Damn.

Okay, so let me rephrase that: I gulp down my waffles, grab my backpack and the other thing, and ran out the door toward my grey Mercedes. Once in the car, I see Souta reach out for the radio dial. I slapped his had away like it was involuntary and sent 2 daggers at his skull with my eyes.

"You almost broke rule #1 on Souta's Survival Guide: Don't touch the dial. You're lucky I'm not in a terrible mood right now or else you'd be going to school tied to the roof rack," I threatened him.

He mock-saluted me, even though I could easily see the fear in his eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

.x.X.x.

After I dropped the brat off at school, I pulled into the parking lot at Shikon High and got out of the car. Right away I wanted to duck for cover from a noise that sounded worse than nails on a chalkboard:

_Boots and boys, oh_

I think it's time that I mention  
I've got myself an obsession  
For the smell, for the touch  
Keep that scruff lookin' rough

I know I've got myself a habit  
But I gotta have it now  
I don't care where, work it out  
Let me break it down

I try it on, I take it off  
So what you got?

Something 'bout boots and boys  
They bring me so much joy  
I gotta say it, I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
Watch out, boots and boys

Give me boots and boys  
Give me boots and boys, boys

I'm keeping quite the collection  
Take nothing less than perfection  
Cowboy boots, cowboy boys  
Oh, the joy

My men drop beats like a bomb  
Excuse me now, huh?  
Wind me up, spin me 'round  
Oh, lookie what I found

Boots and boys  
They bring me so much joy  
I gotta say it, I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
Watch out, boots and boys

Give me boots and boys  
(Crazy for you, crazy for you)  
Give me boots and boys  
(I'm crazy for you, crazy for you)  
Give me boots and boys  
(Crazy for you, crazy for you)  
Give me boots and boys, boys, oh, oh

Hey, hey, hey, watcha looking at?  
Hey, hey, hey, something you can't have  
They've got me looking rad  
You feelin' that?

Boots and boys  
They bring me so much joy  
I gotta say it, I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
Watch out, boots and boys

Something 'bout boots and boys  
They bring me so much joy  
I gotta say it, I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
Watch out, boots and boys

Give me boots and boys  
(Crazy for you, crazy for you)  
Give me boots and boys  
(I'm crazy for you, crazy for you)  
Give me boots and boys  
(Crazy for you, crazy for you)  
Give me boots and boys, boys, oh, oh

Boots and boys  
Boots and boys, oh

Ke$ha is NOT what the world needs right now.

When the song FINALLY ends, I walk over to where I heard it coming from, but got side-tracked along the way.

I heard the most unbelievable male singing voice ever.

I walk into the forest that just happens to be right next to the school. I walked for a minute and came across the most beautiful pond and scenery and the most handsome guy of the face of the Earth. He had long, flowing silver hair and his skin was the epitome of perfection. At the top of his head perched the most adorable little dog ears I had ever seen. I didn't get a chance to see his eyes which he kept on his guitar as he finished up the song.

When he did look at me, I gasped. His eyes were the purest shade of amber, as bright as the sun or any spotless brick of gold. His serene expression turned to one of confusion with a bit of nervousness that showed his shy side.

"What are you doing here?" His perfect voice leveled out.

I finally found my voice and made it say "I heard someone singing, so I came to check it out. You're really good."

He sniffed the air and suddenly froze like a statue. His facial expressions were those of attraction. "Ya think so? Well, I DO have my own band…" He continued bragging as he moved closer to me. As he got TOO close to me, he began to bring his head down to my neck…

And took a big whiff.

"AHHHHH!" I scream, moving a couple of steps back, determined to put some distance between us before I slapped him across the face.

He fell back on his ass and looked at me with a look of pure shock and infuriation with a tad of wonder. "What the hell did you do that for, wench?"

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm just not used to people SNIFFING MY NECK!"

"Who would want to sniff YOUR neck?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Apparently, YOU WOULD!"

"K-keh!"

…"Did you just say 'keh'?"

"Maybe I did!"

…What am I still doing here? "You know what? I really don't want to spend my life wasting it, so I'm gonna leave." With that, I started walking away.

"Fine! I don't know why you came here anyway!"

I looked back at him. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU!" I screamed at him. Wow he really is an idiot.

"K-keh!"

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**So…waddaya think about it so far? Pleeze read and review! If not for my sake, then for the story's!**

***Ja Na!***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with a new chappie of Something New, Something Better!**

**I got more reviews! More than 1, too! I just want to say thank you to all of you who've reviewed and subscribed to my story. One person in particular today: GodOfFlame101. Thank you for all of your ideas of making the story sound better and taking your time to read it. I just want to keep one thing the same: I just like writing the lyrics down for songs. I'm going to keep doing that but I appreciate your concern.**

**Now then, back to the story!**

Something New, Something Better Chapter 3: Classes and the Strange Sniffing Boy

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

I realized, just as I was walking away from that strange guy, that _it was 7:57_.

3 minutes to get to class, and I don't have all the books that I need, let alone I'm not even in the building! I start running as fast as I can to get to my locker, and then I realize something else.

I don't know where my locker and 1st period (I don't even _know_ what I have for 1st period) is. So I run to the office (pretty much the only place I know where to get to) and ask for my schedule and locker information. My classes where:

1st= Communications _rm: 199_

2nd= P.E _gym_

3rd= Geometry _rm: 472_

4th= World History _rm: 230_

5th= Lunch/Glee _cafe_

6th= Ceramics _rm: 112_

7th= French Honors _rm: 156_

8th= STS Biology _rm: 360_

**(A/N: That's basically my schedule, even though I'm a freshman and she's a sophomore.)**

I quickly make my way over to my locker, carry my books with me since I had no time to put them in my bag, and make my way over to communications.

I walk in a minute late; I already had a fool-proof excuse for why I'm late.

"I'm sorry I'm late; I'm new here and I couldn't find my way," I managed to breathe out; I was exhausted.

But before I was able to breathe a sigh of relief at the look of understanding on the teacher's face, I was interrupted by a familiar gruff, male voice. "I beg to differ. We just had a little chat over in the forest about 5 minutes ago. That's the real reason why she's late."

I looked over my shoulder to see the boy from the forest that I was just talking to. Now was the perfect time for me to sigh. A sigh of frustration, that is.

Karma comes back to bite me harder than most people, doesn't it?

The teacher then turns his white pants to me. "Is this true, Miss Higurashi?"

I shift on both feet; I don't do well when the whole class is staring at me. "Well…both are, sir."

He nods his head. "Well then, since it's the first day of school and your new, I'll let it slide. Just try not to be late again."

I finally sigh in relief. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

He now turns toward the guy who sniffed me. "Now Inu Yasha, don't tell on your classmates. It's very unbecoming and ill-advised."

I stifled a laugh. His name means _dog demon_?

Wait…dog…_**DEMON**_?

It shocks me so much that I just shout out in front of the whole class "_You're a __**demon**_?"

He looks up at me with amusement in his eyes as he points (_he has __**claws**__, too_!) up to his ears.

Oh…right…

I shrug. "I guess I never really noticed."

He chuckles "Way to be observant."

"Way too sniff my neck. Don't think that I've forgotten about that," I retorted in a whisper so that he could only hear.

Or so I though…

"He did _what_? Inu-baby how could you do this to me?" A girl that looked like the slutty version of me exclaimed.

"Shut it, Kikyou! I don't even like you!"

The whole class erupted in oooohhh's including me.

Then, good for me, I realized something else.

"So that was _you_ who was blasting that awful Ke$ha song!"

The ho turned to me. "That song is not awful! It's my theme song!"

"Let me change 'awful' to 'whore-ish'!"

Cue the class's oh's. Meanwhile the teacher was munching on popcorn.

Glad to know our fighting was entertaining.

"The only whore I see here is **you**!" She countered.

"Don't talk to me like that!" was synchronized with a "Don't talk to her like that!" from Inu Yasha.

"Inu-baby! Why are you sticking up for **her** and not for your girlfriend?"

The room was still and silent for a moment before he said:

"Only **I** can make fun of the wench! And _**I'm not your boyfriend**_!"

She smirked, I fumed "Sure you aren't"

We argued for the rest of the class, the only thing stopping us was the bell.

.x.X.x.

P.E is going to be super sweet for the next 2 weeks.

You want to know why? Ok, then.

Softball. Oh yeah.

I walked inside the locker room, got changed and began to walk out of the door when I bumped into somebody.

"Oomf!" We both exclaimed as we went down.

"Oh I'm so sorry! That was _completely _my fault! I'm totally clumsy!" The pretty girl amended.

"N-no it was mine. I was daydreaming, as usual." I stammered.

"About how to get on Kinky-ho's nerves?" I gave her a questioning look as if to say 'how did you know?' I was actually thinking about that.

"I'm in your communications class and I saw the whole fight. You don't like Kikyou, do you?" I shook my head warily, making sure I didn't offend her if she was friends with her.

"Then any enemy of Kinky-ho's is a friend of mine!" The gleeful girl linked arms with me. "The name's Sango Taijiya. Now c'mon; I want to introduce you to my friends." With that, we left the locker room.

When we entered the fieldhouse lobby (the fieldhouse is where they have track practice for when it rains), we walked up to two girls. One was short with brown hair with part of it in a ponytail with giddy, chocolate brown eyes. The other had flaming red hair pulled into two pigtails with an iris in her hair and sparkling, emerald green eyes. She had pointed ears like an elf, fangs, and claws which told me that she must be a demon.

"Hi guys!" Then Sango turns to me. "The midget is Rin Satsuka and the colorful one is Ayame Hatsuharuu."

"Hey!" Rin's voice was as soft as bells. "I take offence to that!"

"And so do I!" Ayame agreed.

"Aw shut up. You know I love you two."

"So who's this?" Rin asks.

Remembering that I didn't tell Sango what my name was, I smiled "Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Then the coach got us all together. "Ok ladies. For P.E we're going to do a series of sessions with different sports for two weeks each. First off, we're going to be playing softball."

One really loud "YES!" could be heard over all other girls.

That one just happened to be me.

Everyone in the fieldhouse lobby stares. "What?" I questioned. "I like softball."

One glance caught my eye. A pair of amber eyes, to be exact. He was talking to three other guys. One looked just like him, except he had all these markings on his face, such as two purple lines on each perfectly sculpted cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead, and he was wearing different clothes. Another had jet black hair in a ponytail, tan skin and electric blue eyes. The last had his black hair in a rat's tail (if that's what you call it) and his violet eyes seemed to be looking at Sango.

I wasn't the only one who noticed them. Sango waved slightly at violet eyes, Ayame waved and smiled at tan skin, and Rin did the same to older Inu Yasha. Tan skin and older Inu Yasha nodded their heads at the two, violet eyes waved **way** more enthusiastically to Sango, at which she rolled her eyes and turned away, and lastly, Inu Yasha waved slightly with a small smile on his lips at me, at which I turned away with a "humph".

After that little scene, we walked over to two softball fields where we would be playing for the next two weeks and immediately got into our assigned teams. Luckily for us, the four of us were all in the same team.

Our team was up to bat first, and since not many people wanted to bat first, I did. The pitcher threw the ball and I swung the bat and the ball ended up in way left field. I managed to get around all the bases before they could tag me out.

"**Yeah, whoo! Home run!**" I screamed. Everyone else stared in shock.

I looked at them. "What?" I ask. "When you play baseball for 5 years and softball for 3, you're bound to be good."

"Yeah! Way to be, Kagome!" Sango, Rin, and Ayame shout. Everyone else soon joins in.

But I barely notice as I feel and see a certain pair of golden eyes on me.

.x.X.x.

I walk into World History as hungry and tired as ever. (**A/N: I skipped over Geometry; let's just say that nothing happened and the only one that we know that's in this class is Rin.**) I feel really weak and need some rest. I'm just glad that I have Lunch and Glee next.

Since my Geometry class is on the other side of the school (and man what a big school it is!), I'm the last person to walk in. The only seat that's left is the only one that I don't want to sit in.

The one next to Inu Yasha.

I also notice that violet eyes is sitting on the other side of him. I sigh and go to take my seat.

"Hello my lovely lady. My name is Miroku Houshi. What's yours?" Violet eyes asks.

Um…exuse me? Is this the same guy that looked to be totally and completely infatuated with Sango?

"Um…Kagome Higurashi?" I said as if I was asking a question.

"Kagome, what a beautiful name. Just the kind of name that I want the mother of my children to have."

I look completely shocked and uncomfortable as he takes my hands into his. "Miss Kagome Higurashi, will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Cue slaps.

"Don't hit on her, you pervert!" Inu Yasha exclaims as he yells at the unconscious Miroku, courtesy of the two of us.

Wait, why should he care?

Just then, the teacher calls us up one by one so we can introduce ourselves to the class.

By the time it's my turn, I have this weird feeling in my stomach as I made my way to the front of the class.

And it wasn't nervousness.

As I open my mouth to speak, I see my vision getting little black dots that turn into big black dots as I can no longer see at all. My guess was that my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

And I can barely find the will to speak.

Just as I start to figure out what's going on, I felt my legs involuntarily give out on me as I fell to the ground.

The last things that I was able to hear were a chair pushing out, two familiar male voices screaming my name, and the sound of feet hitting the floor as they made their way towards me.

Before I knew it, I processed that in my mind that I had just fainted.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**Wow that was a long one! I left you with a cliffie! Ah it feels so good to leave you in the dark! Don't forget to read and review! The fate of the story and what happens to Kagome rests only in your hands (well…not really the last part, but if I get a lot of reviews then I'll make something extra juicy happen)! **

***Ja Na!***


	4. Chapter 4

**Didya miss me?**

**I think it's amazing how I'm able to do 4 chappies in 5 days. I can't keep you guys waiting!**

**Ok, so this chapter, I'm going to try to incorporate Sesshy and Kouga. What I meant was that Kagome meets them. I'm just going to say this now: Sesshomaru **_**doesn't**_** go to their school as a student, but he is an assistant coach while he takes online classes for college. With that said, on with the next chappie!**

Something New, Something Better Chapter 4: Why me?

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

I awoke with the feeling of being bounced up and down, like someone carrying me.

Oh wait…someone _was_ carrying me. And by whom, well I was about to find out.

I opened my eyes slowly, but surely. I blinked a couple of times to get my eyes to obey me, and finally they found their will to stay open.

And stared their way into a pair of familiar amber orbs. I almost groaned, but one thing kept me from doing so.

His eyes held _concern_. Even if it was just for a little moment, before going to their arrogant, cocky selves.

I was shocked into a stuper and I was barely able to hear the next words that came out of his mouth: "Heh. Are you alright, wench?"

Usual arrogant and cocky self is right on the money. "Why would _you_ care?" I retorted.

He completely started a new topic on the one thing he cared about: himself. Oh no, forget about me, let's worry about _you_. I mean, you _are_ the one carrying a girl that just fainted and, for all we know, might have some kind of illness. Are your arm muscles ok? Jerk. Anyways, a confident smirk 'graced' his features. "I was probably the only one strong enough to carry you. You know, wench, you're pretty heavy."

Ok. He just _**crossed the line**_! This boy is going down. Hard.

I hit him as hard as I could on the head, and that can be pretty hard. He landed on the floor with a _thud_ (as did I, but I quickly got my soon-to-be bruised butt up) and stared dizzily up at me as I put my hands on my hips and stared cockily but angrily down at him. "Rule #1- **Never** say a girl is heavy or fat-even if it is indeed true-unless you want your ass kicked. Rule #2- **Never** brag about yourself when someone is hurt-now that's just plain wrong. Finally, Rule #3- **Never**, and I mean _**NEVER**_, _speak to me again_!" I screamed and then stormed off, leaving him behind, toward the nurse's office.

Which is…where?

.x.X.x.

I finally found the nurse's office and checked in there. The nurse asked me some questions that would help us determine why I fainted. We figured out that it was due to the lack of sleep and emotional distress. I slept there for a little while before I got up and left for the last few minutes of World History.

When I walked in, the only thing I seemed to notice was Miroku talking to Inu Yasha. Or at least trying to; Inu Yasha looked too sad to listen.

It _couldn't_ have been because of what I said. But then again, maybe I was a little hard on him.

I walked up to my seat to try to comfort Inu Yasha, but then, as fate seemed to _**not**_ be on my side, the bell rang, signaling us to go to lunch. So I grabbed my bag, walked to my locker and got my books for my afternoon classes, and strolled toward the café.

One thing that happened to me that's good is that I found out that my new friends are in my lunch class. I also found out that Inu Yasha, Miroku, and one of the two mystery guys are in that lunch class as well.

When I walked in, I saw the six of them sitting together with two empty spots, and Sango was beckoning me to one of them. When Inu Yasha turned to see who Sango was waving at, he smiled sadly, got up, and walked away, with a questioning look on the remaining five's faces.

I put my stuff down at one of the empty spots and ran in the direction in which he walked off. I soon found myself outside near one of the sakura trees-which are still in full bloom-and heared a soft voice singing:

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

The Reason by Hoobastank was sung with so much emotion that it brought me to near tears.

The voice was coming from up in the tree, so I look up and expected to see Inu Yasha, in which I did. He then-somehow- realized I was there (I'm guessing the fool was too caught up in the song to notice I was there) and looked down with a startled expression.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with no emotion at all.

I laugh and then lean against the tree. "Ya know, this is _just_ like how we met this morning."

He raised an eyebrow, attempting to show no emotion, to seclude himself. "Oh yeah? How?"

"Well, those were the first words you've ever said to me. That, and the fact that the sound of your voice still mesmerizes me," I replied, not realizing what I just said until it was too late.

This brought a smile to his face, before it quickly disappeared. I sighed. "Look…I _might_ have been a little harsh on you earlier. So what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry." I look up at him, seeing if my apology was accepted, but I see something else instead.

"What is that in your hand? I ask as I look to see if it was gone, and so it was.

Inu Yasha had a look of pure panic on his face. "Ummm…nothing!"

"Uh, no! It's something! Hand it over! _**NOW**_!"

"…O…k," He jumped down from his branch and reluctantly showed me what he had in his hand.

A multi-colored Chevron friendship bracelet. The one my dad made for me; the one I'll treasure for the rest of eternity.

"Inu Yasha, this is mine. Did you take this off my wrist when I fainted? Please be honest with me." I asked before I jumped to conclusions.

"…Yes," He admitted. Right about now, I was absolutely furious and sickened by his actions. Just as I thought we were finally on good terms, he goes and steals the single-most important thing to me.

My treasure.

"Inu Yasha, how could you just go and steal something of mine? Even something as precious to me as this?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Why is a piece of string so important to you?"

I gasp. "My father made this for me!"

He laughed at me. "Wow, a daddy's girl! I never would have guessed. Why don't you go back to daddy and ask him for another one?"

I am now crying my heart out. "Because…because I can't! I just can't!"

"Why not? It's simple, you just walk up to him and ask…" He trailed off as I began to trail away. "Hey, wench! Where do you think you're going? I'm not done talking to you."

I stop and stand in place, not moving a muscle, not even a turn of my head. "My whole tragic life story isn't worth explaining to scum like you," I said with as much venom as my voice would allow. "And as far as I'm concerned, I'm pretty sure I told you to never speak to me again. I can only promise the same thing to you." And with that, I turned my head forward and walked away, never looking back.

.x.X.x.

I ran past the café, tears still a raging sea, only on my face. Apparently Sango, Ayame, and Rin saw me and ran after, determined to get some answers out of me. When I finally stopped in a vacant hallway, I leaned against the lockers and slid down, feeling as depressed as ever. My three friends finally caught up to me and huddled around like I was a cute little animal with big eyes.

But in truth, I really only looked like a heart-broken girl with black lines from mascara and other items of make-up. And that's what I was.

"Kagome, what's wrong? What happened?" They all asked in unison. So I told them all about the argument and more.

"So he brought up the touchy subject of your father. What happened? Did he leave, did your parents get divorced and you never saw him again, or…" Sango trailed off, fearing for the worst.

I sighed. "Yup, he died."

But that was only #1 out of the two reasons why I hate Inu Yasha right now.

The second was…well…he scared me.

Not really scared me per se, but he was so different from his old self. He was cold and emotionless (**A/N: Kind of reminds you of a certain older half-brother, don't you think?**), not the hot-headed, conceded, narcissistic, arrogant...what was I talking about? Oh yeah. Jerk that I grew to…not mind. Now _that_ scared me.

The fact that I miss the old him,

And the fact that I minded.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**So how was that? You kind of saw the whole "my dad died" thing, but I thought that the last part was pretty good and well-written (if I do say so myself). I'm deeply sorry that I didn't incorporate Sesshy and Kouga into the story yet, but they might be in the next chappie or two, depending on how it all plays out. **

**We'll let the chips fall where they may.**

**Anywho, pleeze read and review! It all depends on you!**

…**I just realized that that rhymed…**

***Ja Ne!***


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: You NEED to read this before you read the story unless you want to suffer from mild confusion!**

**Alright, so in my story, Kagome has glee AFTER lunch, so she has about 30 minutes of lunch and 30 minutes of glee.**

**P.S: Thank you for the reviews! They were great! Now, on with the story!**

Something New, Something Better Chapter 5: I Can't Decode You

Disclaimer (I know! I'm sorry that I didn't use this in the first four chappies! I forgot!): I don't own Inu Yasha or any songs I use. All praise goes to the immaculate Rumiko Takahashi!

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

Right after I had a good cry for about 5 more minutes, I still felt like crap. But I had to go to Glee.

Once the four of us got there, the teacher told us to pick a song and she would put us in to groups based on how high we sung.

I already knew what song I was going to sing.

"What song are you guys going to sing?" Ayame's voice quickly brought me out of my thoughts.

"For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic," Sango said, looking at me.

_Well, what's the problem? You got a lot of nerve!_

"When It Rains," was Rin's reply with another glance in my direction.

_No, Oh, How could you do it? Oh, I-I-I…I never saw it comin'_

"Really? Cause I'm singing That's What You Get," three pairs of eyes are now on me.

_No sir, Well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore _

_ It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling, the final score_

I sent a fake smile their way. "Thanks guys, but you don't have to do that."

They all smile back. "It's what friends are for."

If I wasn't so disturbed about _him_, then I would have been touched.

About three minutes later, the whole class came together and started to sing their songs.

Before I knew it, I was up, and I began to walk toward the piano, but stopped suddenly.

I started to hear another pair of footsteps. And they weren't mine.

"Sorry I'm late, but I…" _his_ voice trailed off. I could feel his eyes bore in the back of my head. I didn't even bother looking back; I just started for the piano again. I played my song loud and clear for him to hear (**A/N: Yes; I am fully aware that that rhymed…again**):

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time_

Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
_**But you won't take away my pride  
**__No, not this time  
Not this time_

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are  
_**If you're a man at all**__  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own_

(I'm screaming, I love you so)  
On my own  
(But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me, I want it to be true

I wonder if Paramore has ever been in a situation like mine, even before writing Decode.

I tried my best to smirk at Inu Yasha, but it probably looked more like a grimace.

"Alright, Mr. Takahashi, since you came in late, why don't you go up next?" The teacher asked.

He smirked with no real humor behind it. "Fine by me."

_I've been the needle and the thread  
Weaving figure eights and circles round your head  
I try to laugh but cry instead  
Patiently wait to hear the words you've never said_

Fumbling through your dresser door forgot what I was looking for  
Try to guide me in the right direction  
Making use of all this time  
Keeping everything inside  
Close my eyes and listen to you cry  
  
_I'm lifting you up  
I'm letting you down  
I'm dancing til dawn  
I'm fooling around  
__**I'm not giving up**__  
__**I'm making your love**__  
This city's made us crazy and we must get out_

This not goodbye she said  
It is just time for me to rest my head  
She does not walk she runs instead  
Down these jagged streets and into my bed

Fumbling through your dresser door forgot what I was looking for  
Try to guide me in the right direction  
Making use of all this time  
Keeping everything inside  
Close my eyes and listen to you cry

I'm lifting you up  
I'm letting you down  
I'm dancing til dawn  
I'm fooling around  
_**I'm not giving up**__  
__**I'm making your love**__  
This city's made us crazy and we must get out_

There's only so much I can do for you  
After all of the things you put me through

_I'm lifting you up  
I'm letting you down  
I'm dancing til dawn  
I'm fooling around  
__**I'm not giving up**__  
__**I'm making your love**__  
This city's made us crazy and we must get out_

Inu Yasha kept his gaze with me throughout all of the song.

What did this song mean? Surely he doesn't have feelings for me… (**Me: NO, KAGOME! HE JUST EMPHACIZED THE LYRICS **_**I'M NOT GIVING UP, I'M MAKING YOUR LOVE**_** FOR NO REASON AT ALL! Sorry, I just felt the need to do that. Don't you?**)

"Thanks, guys. I actually just made that song up." (**Not really though. I love you, Maroon 5!**)

The teacher then said such and such about those of us who went today don't have to come to class tomorrow, which is just me and Inu Yasha. Great pretty much sums it all up.

The bell then rang, letting everyone go to 6th period. I would've gone to my Ceramics class, too, but my gaze was still fixated on Inu Yasha, making me paralyzed as he made his way towards me.

"You know, Kagome, you're pretty feisty. I like that."

I laugh. "And I thought only _pregnant women_ had mood swings. Guess I was mistaken," I shook my head. "By the way, can you give me my bracelet that my dead father made for me back? This girl-who would probably be a daddy's girl just to _see_ her daddy one more time-has to get to Ceramics."

A shocked look came across Inu Yasha's face as he handed it back. "Oh, so _that's_ why you were so mad at me."

I looked down at my shoes. "That's not the only reason," I murmured.

Inu Yasha's adorable ears pricked up. "What's the other reason?" He asked intently.

I blushed. "I thought you changed for me." I look deep into his eyes now, almost entranced. "Inu Yasha, _**I don't want you to change for anybody but yourself**_!" I yelled at him.

He looked thoroughly confused. "But I thought you hated me!" He countered.

"Inuyasha…" I quieted down. "That doesn't mean you have to change." I walk toward the door, almost walking out before turning my head and saying, "And, for the record…I…don't hate you. Just be yourself." I smirk before I say, "By just being you, you grew to be the person that I don't hate." Then I walk off to my next class while leaving a dumbstruck Inu Yasha behind.

.x.X.x.

"Kagome? You're in my Ceramics class?" Asks a super-hyped Sango.

I laugh in response. "I guess so."

So we ended up doing nothing special in Ceramics, and before I knew it, it was time for French Honors.

Hip Hip Huzzah.

I walk into class earlier than most, since my Ceramics class is pretty close to my French Honors. One familiar face I see is tan skin's.

And his face apparently shines when he sees mine. I guess it seemed pretty safe to sit next to him, so I do. He stares at me for at least 5 minutes before he actually talks to me.

"Bonjour. Comment ca va?" (**Smart-Ass translator-SAT for short-"Hello. How are you?"**)

"Um…bien. Et tu?" (**SAT-"Um…good. And you?"**)

"Tres, tres, _**tres**_ bien." He says with a crazy-ass smile and _he's still looking at me_! (**Very, very, **_**very**_** good."**)

For the rest of the class we played an introduction game, which was _not_ fun, considering "Kouga" now knows my name. And know I know his.

And, to me, it is _not_ a name worth learning. Unless you want to know what your stalker's name is.

I don't think that I'll be able to take one last period.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**Sorry this chappie wasn't as long as the last two, but I hope you guys thought that it was as good!**

**Right now, it's about 9:45 and I have to get ready for bed when my parents say I have to go to bed at like, 10:00. I know, lame, right? I was kind of in a hurry so you guys will have **_**something **_**to read. I mean, something is better than nothing, right? And you guys should read and review for this short, drabble-like chappie, right?**

**I thought so.**

***Ja Ne***


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday! My crap of a brother was hogging the computer. I have some new ideas that I thought about when I was in Bio because…well…it's Bio…so…yeah.**

**Anywho, let's get on with the story!**

Something New, Something Better Chapter 6: Sophomore Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inu Yasha or and songs I use. But how freakin' sweet would that be?

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

Biology is _such_ a bore. But I do have Sango, Ayame, _and_ Rin in my class.

I cannot stop thinking about what Inuyasha is going to do or say to me later.

"After school, I am giving Inuyasha a piece of my mind. Don't you think I should, Kagome?" Sango asks.

By now, I'm way too caught up in my thoughts to listen, so as soon as I hear my name being said, I snapped out of my thoughts and answer with a quick "Hmmm…what? Oh, yeah, sure."

They all gave me puzzled looks. I stare right back and say, "I just agreed to something outrageous and out of the question, didn't I?" They all nod their heads.

Right then and there I decided to bring up a different subject. "Hey, you guys know…Kouga, right?"

They all smiled, especially Ayame with her crazy grin. "Yeah, why?"

I must look _really_ uncomfortable when I said this, but "Well…he was kinda flirting with me in French Honors."

They all paled, especially Ayame, who looked like she was going to cry. "Oh God, not again," Rin sighs. Now this takes me by surprise.

"What? What's going on?" I panic. They all turn to me, plain pity on their faces.

"Well, once Kouga starts flirting, it all goes downhill from there," Ayame explained. "Once he's deluded himself too much and thinks that you like him back, and then he starts calling you his woman, begins to show up on your doorstep at the most random times, and when that happens, then he'll say that you guys had a date, which you didn't even talk about."

I paled along with them. Who knew that it would be _that_ bad? But before we could continue on with our conversation, or even start a new one, the announcements came on:

"_Good afternoon, students. I just wanted to inform the sophomores that there will be a dance at 7:30 tonight in the courtyard. It's semi-formal, so girls get out those dresses and boys go get your shoes shined because tonight will be one heck of a shin-dig_!" Our cheesy-as-hell principal finished saying over the intercom. He was probably going to say more, but was afraid that he was going to get cut off by the bell which went off right about now.

"So what are you guys going to wear?" Rin asked.

"I think I already have the perfect dress." I said, wondering what shoes I should wear with it.

"Hey, Kagome!" I heard someone scream my name. I turned around to see none other than Kouga. Incoming phase one of Kouga's stalkerism.

"Ah! Oh…hi, Kouga," I said quietly.

"Do you wanna go to the dance with me?" He asked, confident that I would say "Hell Yeah!"

"Sorry, Kouga. I just don't like you like that," Then I look at Ayame. "But I have a feeling that I know someone who would." With that, I walk away.

.x.X.x.

"Where is it? I can't find that damn dress anywhere!" I know, I swear when I'm angry. Call it a habit.

I've been looking for my black, skin-tight dress everywhere! I know what you're thinking; why would I wear anything that Kinky-ho would probably wear?

That's because, my friends, it's a _sophisticated_ dress that shows off my curves. And Kikyo is _not_ sophisticated, and shows of _way_ more than just curves.

I look around, and then my hands flew up in frustration. I soon realize that my hand is heavier than usual. It's probably because there's something in it.

And that something just happens to be my dress.

Well aren't I special?

I put the dress on while feeling like the stupidest person in the world. I then slip on my strappy black heels. I was about to do my make-up and my hair when I realized that my phone vibrated, indicating that I had just got a text. It was from Sango; I gave her my number during Bio.

"_Meet us at Viagio's for dinner at 6:00_."

It was about 5:15 right now.

I got my hair straightened and my diamond necklace that my grandmother gave me before she died on, and then I put eyeliner, mascara, silver eye shadow, and red lipstick with gloss on by the time it was 5:45. I was out the door in no time.

By the time I got there, everyone else was waiting for me. I saw some eyes pop (Inu Yasha, Kouga), some jaws drop (_still_ Inu Yasha, Kouga), and-ew-_maybe_ even a little drool (guess who? C'mon guess; it's really not that hard to guess. Ok, I'll give you a hint; Inu Yasha, Kouga).

"Wow, Kagome; you're _hot_!" Rin exclaimed. That is _just_ like her. I laugh.

"Thank you!"

Inu Yasha's brother walks up to me. "Hello, you must be Kagome. My brother has been talking non-stop about you; all the highest praise, of course. I am Sesshomaru." He said as Inu Yasha and I impersonate tomatoes.

"Can it, Fluffy!" Inu Yasha retorted.

Everyone laughs except for Sesshomaru. He growls instead. "I told you to never call This Sesshomaru that name ever again."

"So…"

By this time, we're all sitting at the table waiting for our drinks to come. I'm sandwiched between Kouga and Inu Yasha, which he has yet to figure that out. Kouga doesn't seem perturbed by the idea though; he fails to notice anything as he stares at nothing but me, and it's _really_ getting on my nerves.

Inu Yasha should realize this in about three, two, one…

"Hey wolf! Why are you staring at Kagome? Knock it off!"

…zero…

"I can do whatever I want to with my date, now can't I, mutt face?"

"How much you wanna bet it's probably like the other three times you liked a girl and she'd "liked" you back!"

"Kagome's heart!"

_**WHAT THE FUCK?**_

All Inu Yasha says is this: "That's one thing not worth betting on," And leans back in his chair to eat his ravioli.

…what the fuck…

(**I would've probably ended it right here, but I'm not, so deal with it.**)

.x.X.x.

The dance was packed with whiney kids our age.

Oh look, here comes one now.

"INU-BABY!" Kikyo screams really off key. (Don't ask me how she can scream off key; she just can.)

"I'm doing the karaoke tonight! Are you?" She asks.

"Probs not." He replies (**Omg he sounds like my brother!**).

'I guess I will." I say.

Just then a song that started out slow started playing.

"Holy crap I love this song!" Inu Yasha and I say at the same time.

"Kagome…would you like to dance?" Kouga asked.

I see no harm in **this** song, so I agree. We sway for a little while.

"Aw, Kouga! You think this is a slow song? That's so cute!" I say

_I am the shadow,_

_And the smoke in your eyes,_

_I am the ghost,_

_That hides in the night!_

"Huh?" He asks when the lead singer of Shinedown says those lines.

Just then the song got all jumpy as my favorite part of the song comes on:

_Boom-lay boom-lay, boom! (repeat)__  
__  
Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine  
The story is just beginning  
(The story is just beginning)  
I say goodbye to my weakness,  
So long to the regrets  
And now i see the world through  
Diamond eyes_

Wait, wait a minute take a step back,  
Gotta think twice before you react.  
So stay, stay a little while cause a promise  
Not kept is the road to exile  
Hey, what's the circumstance  
You'll never be great without taking a chance  
So, wait you waited too long  
Had your hands in your pocket  
When you should've been gone.

(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)  
One push is all you need  
(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)  
This is philosophy.  
(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)  
We watch with wounded eyes.  
(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)  
So I hope you recognize.

Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine  
The story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regrets  
And now I see the world through diamond eyes

Damn, damn it all down  
Took one to the chest without even a sound  
so, what, what do you want  
The things you love or the people you hurt  
Hey, it's like deja vu suicidal maybe I got nothing to lose  
So wait, it's the exception to the rule  
Everyone of us is expendable

(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)  
One push is all you need  
(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)  
This is philosophy.  
(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)  
We watch with wounded eyes.  
(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)  
So I hope you recognize.

Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine  
The story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness,  
So long to the regrets  
And now I know that I'm alive

Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine  
The story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regrets  
And now I see the world through  
Diamond Eyes

(uuuuuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuh)

Every night of my life I watch angels fall from the sky  
Every time that the sun still sets  
I pray they don't take mine

I'm on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine  
The story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness so long to regrets

Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine  
The story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regrets  
And now I know that I'm alive

Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine  
The story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regrets  
And now I see the world through diamond eyes

Boom-lay boom-lay boom (repeat till the end)

"Thanks for the dance, Kouga!" I shouted as best as I could; my voice was hoarse from singing along.

"And now it's time for the karaoke competition!" Everyone applauds, yada, yada, yada. "Who wants it first?" Basically all the girls in the courtyard raise their hands. "Ok…how about you?" He calls on me. It's typical when you're the only one _not_ raising your hand or yelling "pick me, pick me, OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PICK ME", and you _still_ get picked first.

Oh well; makes _my_ job easier!

I walk up to the stage and get ready to sing.

"Thank you everyone; I'm going to sing a song I wrote for my dad. He's not here anymore, but he's here in my heart; he'll still have all of me."

(**This is "My Immortal" by Evanescence; NOT Kagome, in real life, I mean.**)

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

I finish and the crowd goes wild. Then a certain jealous whore walks onto the stage and steals the mike away from me."Aw, poor Kaggy's daddy died. Isn't that so sad?" She said sarcastically. "Now here's some _real_ talent."

_I'm a Barbie_-

"Get off the stage you ho!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"Yeah! You had no right to speak of Kagome's late father like that!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Mhm! Now who would want to tap that?" Miroku joined in. Everyone in the courtyard stared at him for a moment before turning back to the stage. Everyone else joined in too; not just because they didn't want to hear Kikyo's version of Barbie Girl.

Then, with a frustrated grumble, she walked off the stage.

Looks like it's my kind of night, after all.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**Well how was that? Longest chappie so far! Actually, it's the same length! I better get more reviews this time…remember what I said before guys; if you don't read and review, then no story for you (looks like I can still rhyme ****)!**

***Ja Ne!***


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baaaack! *fans start throwing chairs* Alright, alright! I know that I haven't updated in about three days, but yesterday I think that something was wrong with the website; for some reason I couldn't access ANYTHING, so I couldn't update. Also, I was diagnosed with minor writer's block. Together we can find a cure. Anywho, let's get it on!**

**And I DIDN'T mean it like that. Eww.**

Something New, Something Better Chapter 7: Hojo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs that I use. If I did, I would have a million people worshipping the ground I walk on.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

I don't know what's with guys and girls singing, but I just found out (the hard way) that it turns them into disgustingly horny pigs.

Oh. Now I understand why Kikyou wants to sing well.

As I made my way over to my friends, I had a lot of guys starting to rub up on me. Inu Yasha decided to become my bodyguard (I hope he knows that I don't intend on paying him) and slaps their asses off of me, as well as glare and growl to any male that got within a 10-foot range of me.

It was a _pretty small_ courtyard.

Speaking of Inu Yasha, he is so…weird. First he sniffs me, I slap him, we spend all of first period arguing, he calls me heavy, he _completely_ insults me and my dead father's name, _flirts with me 45 minutes later_, we make up, and now he's acting like an overprotective boyfriend.

I swear, that boy has more mood swings than an unstable pregnant lady.

"Woah Kagome! Who knew you could sing like that?" Kouga and Miroku asked, stunned.

"I did!" Inu Yasha, Rin, Ayame, and Sango replied proudly.

"Aw, I'm not that great," I modestly answer, blushing slightly while I catch Inu Yasha staring at me in a daze.

"Uh oh, I think we lost him, girls," Rin giggled.

"Maybe Kagome should give him mouth-to-mouth," Ayame joined in.

They kept on pushing me towards him as I notice a stick in my path, only after it was too late. I tripped over the stupid stick, knocked over a still-dazed Inu Yasha-with me going down with him-and you'll never guess what happened next.

I found out where my lips happened to land.

_Right on his cheek_. (***fans start throwing tables and other things that will hurt in the morning* Sorry, people! It's just not the right time, you know?**)

I got up faster than the speed of light and helped Inu Yasha up. His eyes were wide and I'm _pretty_ sure he felt my kiss on his cheek, even in his dazed state.

"Will somebody _please_ tell me what just happened?" Inu Yasha asked with his hand on his cheek.

"Um…hey look! A bird!" I tried to distract them.

"WHERE?" Miroku yelled, looking around to try to spot the imaginary bird. Everyone looked over at him with crazed looks on their faces.

"Stupid, there IS no bird; that was just Kagome's lame excuse to try to distract us. But It's not gonna work," Sango pronounced triumphantly with a smile on her face as I successfully make my escape.

Miroku, I owe you _big time_.

.x.X.x.

I'm wandering down the halls of our high school aimlessly, trying to sort out my thoughts about the kiss…ON THE CHEEK!

What where my friends thinking? What did they think was going to happen? What was Inu Yasha thinking about? How do I feel about the kiss? How does HE feel? Why do I suddenly have a headache?

I hear a pair of faint footsteps as I walk down the hall. I turn to see none other than the Big Cheese himself, Inu Yasha.

"Hey," He said with a small smile.

"H-hello," I stuttered, cursing myself for doing so.

"So what happened back there?" He asked.

"It was absolutely nothing!" I squeaked.

"Oh really?" His small smile turned into a mischievous smirk. "Because I think it _was_ something."

"How would _you_ know?" I retorted. "You were too busy _staring_ at me to realize what was going on."

"Oh, now I've figured it out!" He exclaimed. "You just wanted me for yourself; so you kissed my cheek when I wasn't looking. Clever."

"Stupid, everyone _else_ was looking and would've told you what I had just done."

"Wench."

"Jackass."

"Goody-two-shoes."

"Bipolar assface."

"…Bitch."

"You did NOT just call me a bitch!"

"I think I did."

"I'M GOING HOME." And with that, I stormed off, never to see him again…for the rest of the day.

.x.X.x.

I felt so much better the next morning.

Since I felt so much better, I decided to where leggings with a casual gray dress and chesnut-colored Uggs.

As I walked into communications, the first thing I notice is Inu Yasha's eye-roll at me when I suddenly notice Kikyo blabbering about something-or-other. I laugh and take the other seat next to him and the seat I assumed Sango was saving for me, since it was next to her, too.

As soon as I sit down, I see a familiar boy walk into the room and stand in the middle of it. Just as he does this, I visually pale. Just after the pledge and announcements, the teacher asks him to introduce himself and say one fact about him. I just decide to take a sip of my coffee right when he speaks.

"My name is Hojou Takizuma and I'm Kagome's boyfriend!" He says as he does a little finger-wave at me.

I hold up my finger as if to say "one sec" and get up off of my seat. I walk over to Kikyou's seat and spit out my coffee all over her. Her reaction was not a pleasant one.

Cause what he just said was complete bullshit.

"What?" Inu Yasha and I screamed in unison while Kikyou just screamed.

"Dear Kagome! I have followed you all the way here just to be with you once more!" Hojou proclaimed as he knelt down in front of me and took my hands in his. It would've gone better if Inu Yasha hadn't completely pushed him over.

"I'm sorry Prince Charming, but that kinda sounds like you're a stalker." Inu Yasha muttered while the whole class erupted in guffaws (yeah, I said guffaws cause I'm just that cool).

"A stalker or not, I totally approve!" Kikyou mused as if anyone cared. "As long as that witch leaves my poor Inu-baby alone, I'm all for it!"

"I'm not your poor anything!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"So what's going on?"

"Oh a love square; how steamy," was a conversation going on between two students.

"1) Nothing is steamy. 2) It's not a love square. If it was anything, it would be a love triangle; Kikyou doesn't even count." I managed to say without getting cut off by Kikyou's excessive whining.

"Well, Inu Yasha, I guess this makes us friends?" Hojou asked as everyone else in the room questioned his sanity, most of all Inu Yasha and I.

"…No. I don't even know why you think that!" Inu Yasha says carefully.

We argue for the rest of the class with everyone else questioning if we will ever have a real class (which we probably won't).

.x.X.x.

You know what stinks?

Finding out that your stalker has the same classes as you (a coincidence? I think not) and having to put up with his excessive jabbering every single period.

Well, actually, you wouldn't know how that would stink as much as I do.

Gym was fun; I saw the least amount of him and we played softball again and had three home runs. You want to know about how I do it? What my motivation is? I pretend that the ball was Hojou's face.

Geometry was also not that bad on account that we sit in alphabetical order for last names.

World History was pretty bad since I already had Inu Yasha and the mentally-unstable pervert close to me; I didn't need to sit next to Inu Yasha _and_ Hojou while one gives glares and the other gives friendly smiles.

Lunch was the usual + Hojou; I was eating and chatting with my friends while Hojou followed me around like a lost puppy and Inu Yasha sent him more glares to which he ignored.

Ceramics was the time of day where Sango would throw clay at me behind the teacher's back and where I would dodge it, though I was very tempted to throw clay at Hojou if he kept on staring at me.

French Honors was most definitely the worst; not just because it's the most boring class. It was bad enough having Kouga staring at me during the whole class, now I have two love-struck idiots making googily-eyes at me while the teacher goes on and on about how to conjugate the verb aller or some shit like that.

Biology was now lacking my much-needed girl time now that Hojou won't leave me alone. We would gossip about something-or-other and he would jump in like it was nothing.

After school I go straight home to work on a song I was just thinking of.

I got out my guitar and started to play some lyrics on my balcony

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again-

"So this is what you do in your spare time." I hear a male voice shout as I inwardly groan. I wish people would just leave me alone. I look down to see Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha!" I called down to him. "To what do I owe you the pleasure? In fact, how do you even know where I live?"

"I was in the neighborhood when I heard you singing." He replied. "You're really good. You know, our band was looking for a good pair of female vocals. You'd do perfectly. So waddya say?"

I grinned. "That sounds good to me. Now go away; I haven't been alone all day." (**I still got it!**)

He laughed as he walked down the street, throwing a hand over his shoulder in a careless goodbye.

I sat back down on my balcony chair with a small smile on my face. It still showed on my face as I played a couple of more lyrics that seemed perfect:

_Let's be more than this_

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**So how was that? I didn't think it was too bad. I mean, it could have been worse, right?**

…**Right?**

**That's what I thought.**

**Anyway, I really need your help. I wanted to try to keep Inu Yasha's thoughts a mystery and so it would be like you were actually living Kagome's life, but now I'm not too sure. If you want me to do an Inu POV, then pleeze tell me in a review. Like I say, read and review! Or else!**

…**Seriously! Do it! NOW!**

…

***Ja Ne!***


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so ashamed of you, my readers.**

**I didn't get **_**one single**_** review last chapter! You guys are lucky I'm in the mood for writing right now, or else no update pour vous!**

**Anyway, I'm not going to bother writing any author's notes right now. So, whatever. On with the next chapter or some shit like that.**

Something New, Something Better Chapter 8: First Band Practice

Disclaimer: Yeah, if anyone cares, I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs I use. Whatever. You know what would change my mood? GETTING A REVIEW!

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

I walked into communications the next day to find to empty seats in the middle of the room being saved by Kikyo. Her face brightened when she saw me. Eww.

"Kagome! Sit here!" She encouraged me.

"Wait…there must be something in it for you," I reply wearily as I looked around the room. "Aha! I knew it! Hojou isn't here yet, so you must be saving the other seat for him! You think that if I go out with him, then I'll leave Inu Yasha alone!"

Her mouth said "Why Kagome! Whatever are you talking about?" but I knew her mind said "No shit, Sherlock."

"Oh you know very well what I'm talking about! Your stuff is over in the back of the room in the corner with an empty seat next to it."

"So? I could be saving that seat for anybody!"

"Do you know anyone else whose name is Inu Yasha?" I retorted, referring to the piece of paper taped to the empty desk that read "Inu Yasha sit here!" in all capital letters.

We argued for the rest of the class, as usual, but this time I won, as I saw Inu Yasha walk in before Hojou and took his seat beside me.

Sango complimented my outfit as we made our way to Gym class. I was wearing my juicy couture converse high tops and jeggings again, only with a light gray tank top and a heavy sweatshirt.

Gym was, as usual, fun as well as easy. I got two more home runs and made a lot of plays.

Geometry was not that fun. The only exciting part was when the principal came on the speaker and announced the homecoming dance. Our school's football team was playing Kouzuke High, a school that no other school likes.

World History was better than yesterday; Hojou finally decided to piss off and actually pay attention (_that's_ a first) in class. Inu Yasha finally had a reason to _not_ glare at him, something he has _not_ done since…well…_ever_.

Now I'm walking into Glee to go sit with Sango, Ayame, and Rin. After the bell rang and we all took our seats, our teacher told us what we would be doing today.

"Okay, class. Today we are doing impromptu singing. I'm going to give you a scenario and I'll call on someone to start. The person that was just up will pick another person to go up and so on until the song ends. Understand?" Everyone nods. "Okay, I'll give you a scenario now and then I'll ask if someone wants to volunteer to go first. The scenario is: you have been turned into an animal. Now you have to sing about when you become human again. Okay, so who wants to go first?"

Hojou raises his hand and flails it like crazy as if he has to go to the bathroom _now_. The teacher calls on him.

He runs up to the stage and says "I'm an alligator!"

I guess sounding like a five-year-old was on his top list of things to do to embarrass himself.

"And...begin!"

_If I were a human being  
I'd head straight for New Orleans  
And I'd blow this horn so hot and strong  
Like no one they've ever seen_

You've heard of Louis Armsrong,  
Mr. Sidney Bechet?  
All those boys gonna step aside  
When they hear this old ex-gator play, Listen...

Just as another trumpet solo was playing, I heard a snicker from Inu Yasha.

_When I'm human  
As I hope to be  
I'm gonna blow this horn  
'Til the cows come home  
And everyone's gonna bow down to me_

I inwardly laughed as Hojou headed down the aisle to pick him to go next. Inu Yasha seemed unfazed. In fact, he was grinning, as if to say he already knew what he was going to sing about. I had an idea, but I sure hope that I'm wrong.

_When I'm myself again  
I want just the life I had  
A great big party every night  
That doesn't sound too bad_

And…I was wrong. I rolled my eyes at the last line as he headed down the aisle to my row.

_A redhead on my left arm_

At this line he grabbed Ayame by the hand and pulled her up and as she was about to fall, Inu Yasha safely caught her in his left arm. Ayame's face looked shocked.

_A brunette on my right_

This time, he did the same thing to me, only my reaction was different. I pushed his head away from me and untangled myself from his arm. He motioned for Ayame to sit down, but for me to stay standing.

_A blonde or two to hold the candles  
Now that seems just about right  
Eh, Hojou?_

Life is short  
When you're done, you're done  
We're on this earth  
To have some fun  
And that's the way things are

When I'm human  
And I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna tear it up like I did before  
And that's the royal guarantee

At this point I was steaming mad. I can't believe that he actually believed that. Now was my time to cut in, whether he liked it or not.

_Your modesty becomes you  
And your sense of responsibility  
I've worked hard for everything I've got  
And that's the way it's supposed to be_

When I'm a human being  
At least I'll act like one

At this line, I shot a glare in Inu Yasha's direction.

_If you do your best each and every day  
Good things are sure to come your way_

What you give is what you get  
My daddy said that  
And I'll never forget  
And I commend it to you

Now I'm done. Man, that felt good. The next couple of lines was sung by all three off us:__

When we're human  
And we're gonna be

Hojou demanded the spotlight for the next line as he sung it on middle stage:

_I'm gonna blow my horn_

Next was Inu Yasha trying to push Hojou out of the way, but he held his ground:

_I'm gonna live the high life_

Next it was time for some girl power. I came up from behind them and pushed them easily away:

_I'm gonna do my best  
To take my place in the sun_

In unison for the last line:

_When we're human_

There was a loud range of applause coming from everyone in the room, besides Kikyo and her followers. Before I knew it, the bell rang, signaling me that it was time to prepare to get clay stuck in my hair. Before I could leave, Inu Yasha walked up to me with a smirk on his face.

"You did good, Higurashi," He said. "Band practice is today right after school at this address," He said as he handed me a slip of paper.

"I'll be there," I replied as I walked out of the classroom.

In the hall I saw Hojou waiting for me.

"Sorry I didn't talk to you today, Kagome," He apologized. "But I promise that I'll talk to you in French Honors!" And with that, he walked off.

I started banging my head on a nearby locker.

_Damn it! _ I thought. _Why is it always the worst class?_

.x.X.x.

I finally reached my car after a long day of school, eager to go home.

"Don't forget about practice today, Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled from a distance.

"DAMN IT!"

I got in my car and drove off after Inu Yasha, assuming he was going to the place for band practice. I mean, I didn't know where I was going; I moved here five days ago, may I remind you.

The place where I ended up was the biggest place I've ever seen. I was enough to fit at least _three_ of my houses in there, and my house was no small place.

"Welcome to my home." Inu Yasha smirked as he greeted me when I got out of the car. I still couldn't believe my eyes. Inu Yasha then did something that I wouldn't expect, not even from him.

He picked me up and carried me into the house bridal style, with me blushing like crazy all the while, and his face partially hidden in my neck.

But I didn't protest. Not even for the reason that he was going to put me down soon.

Or else have me face the risk of having my face clawed off by-

"GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF OF HER, YOU MUTT!"

…Kouga.

"_He's_ in the band?" I asked with great disappointment.

Inu Yasha scoffed, still holding me close, if not tighter. "Unfortunately. We couldn't find any better drummers."

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're in our band! I can't wait to work with my girlfriend!" Kouga mused.

I know he didn't mean this when he said girlfriend, but I did this just to spite him. "I never knew that Ayame was in the band!"

Kouga cocked his head to the side while Inu Yasha stifled a laugh. "What does Ayame have to do with anything?"

I shake my head while I smiled "Nevermind."We finally go upstairs to their recording studio (I know! I couldn't believe it either!) and they began showing me their songs.

"Now we'll show you one today and we'll try to write one together for the rest of rehearsal. For the band, Miroku and I are lead guitar while I'm a backup singer, Sesshomaru is bass, and flea-face is drums." Inu Yasha explains.

"Okay, so where are the lyrics? Can you play the song for me and maybe I can try to sing along?" I ask as they all nod and Miroku gets me the lyrics to their (Evanescence) song Bring me to Life.

(_Kagome, __**Inu Yasha**_)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_**Wake me up**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**I can't wake up**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**Save me**__  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**Wake me up**__  
Bid my blood to run  
__**I can't wake up**__  
Before I come undone  
__**Save me**__  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

_**Wake me up**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**I can't wake up**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**Save me**__  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

___**Wake me up**__  
(Bid my blood to run  
__**I can't wake up**__  
(Before I come undone  
__**Save me**__  
(Save me from the nothing I've become_

_**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside**__  
Bring me to life_

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

_**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**__  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

_**Without thought, without voice, without a soul**__  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

_**Wake me up  
**__Wake me up inside__**  
I can't wake up  
**__Wake me up inside  
__**Save me**_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**Wake me up**__  
Bid my blood to run  
__**I can't wake up**__  
Before I come undone  
__**Save me  
**__Save me from the nothing I've become_

_**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside**__  
Bring me to life_

Wow. That band is amazing. Their songs are almost as good as mine. _Almost_.

"Wow, Kagome! I never thought you could sing that well!" Kouga began. "Well…it's not like I never thought that you couldn't sing WELL it's just that you put a lot of emotion into it and…"

Inu Yasha didn't seem to mind talking over him. "So now are we going to start song writing now?" We all agreed as we left a stuttering Kouga behind.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**There. I hope you're happy; I updated nice and long for you. Not like you deserved it or anything. Read and review or else I'll keep bitching at you! Looks like I've still got it…**

***Ja Ne!***


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I took so long to update! Good news, though: I'm out of my depression! That means I actually got reviews this time! I'm gonna come out and say this- I'm most likely not going to update tomorrow and it's a maybe for the next day. After-school clubs are making me as busy as ever! Anyways, Saturday was homecoming, so you high schoolers out there already know how long that takes to get ready! Then I had Confirmation practice the following morning (I had to wake up at 8:30; I got home last night at 1:00), so I was too tired to update yesterday. Anyways, I know it's sudden, but it's time for the homecoming chapter!**

Something New, Something Better Chapter 9: Homecoming!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs I use. Get off my back!

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

I won't be able to catch a break, will I?

Just as soon as I walk into Inu Yasha's living room, I feel some kind of hoodie being thrown over me and I hear the giggling of girls. I was able to hear Inu Yasha start to yell my name as I start to scream, but he stopped himself short and I could feel his heated gaze on my retreating form as my kidnappers drag me outside. It wasn't until we were in a car that the hoodie was pulled off of me and I could finally identify my kidnappers…

Oh sweet Jesus.

"Hi Kagome!" Rin, Ayame, and Sango shouted at the same time. I still needed time to find my voice.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I shout and I could see the three of them wince, Ayame most of all.

"Well, we need to go dress shopping for homecoming! It **is** Saturday, you know." Rin stated.

"Oh, well now that we have _that_ cleared up…" I started, "WHY DID YOU FREAKING KIDNAP ME?" I shouted just as loud.

"C'mon, Kagome; don't make us have to gag you," Ayame reasoned as I gave her a glare that said "Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Off to the store we go!" They shouted.

I really know how to pick my friends. Not.

.x.X.x.

Two hundred dresses down, who knows how many more to go.

The three of them already have their dresses. They're all waiting on me. More like I'm waiting on them; I'm lounging here and they're running off in different directions-looking for dresses for me-like pigs that got their heads cut off. I know; great analogy.

"How about this one, Kagome?" Sango asked.

I smile as I take it in. Looks like this one's a keeper.

(**I'm not going into detail about the girl's dresses; just Kagome's**)

It was a strapless white dress with lace on the bottom that frilled outward a tiny bit and a shiny black belt. It was classy, yet still sexy. It was really me.

I tried it on and it fit my upper curves really well. I already know what hairstyle I'm wearing it in: really curly.

I paid for my dress and we all made our way to the food court for a late dinner. By the time I got home it was 9:30. I did my homework for about a half hour and took a shower for another half hour. I brushed my teeth and put my P.J's on and by the time I got into bed it was 10:45 and I was exhausted.

.x.X.x.

The next day I found out that there was a sub for communications because the teacher suddenly got sick. Since it was so suddenly, we had the whole period to ourselves and we could do whatever we wanted. I talked to Sango about homecoming plans and I barely caught the look of triumph that came across Kikyou's features. I wonder what's up her butt this morning.

In World History, Miroku, Inu Yasha and I were talking about homecoming.

"So, Kagome, are you going to homecoming?" Miroku asked.

"Uh, yeah," I responded as Inu Yasha's face fell. Then I quickly added "I-I'm going with a group, though, not a date."

"I'm guessing you're going in our group, then? I'm escorting the lovely Sango," Miroku stated proudly.

"Dude, did you even ask her yet?" Inu Yasha asked.

"…No…but I know she wants to go with me!"

"How?" Inu Yasha retorted.

"…Doesn't everybody?"

"Yeah, I'm going with you guys. If I don't, then I'm risking getting kidnapped by them again." I changed the subject. "So, Inu Yasha, are you going with anyone?"

He smirked, even though it looked a tad like a grimace. "Yeah. I'm going with Kikyou."

I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I don't think that it's indigestion.

.x.X.x.

I started getting ready for homecoming. We're meeting at a country club for dinner/pictures, then the dance, then we go bowling for our after-party, and then we go to Sango's house for a sleepover. The guys stay at Inu Yasha's house, and then we meet in the morning for breakfast at Shinto's (**pretend it's like a Japanese version of Walker Bro's, for those of you who know it.**) Don't ask me how I'll get through the night with Kikyou because I don't know.

My mom took a couple of pictures before we left and now we're on our way to the country club.

When I got there, the first thing I see is Inu Yasha. He stares at me with wide eyes, and I could've sworn I heard something about an angel. Sesshomaru is close to him, but their parents-or what I thought would be their parents-were nowhere in sight.

"Hi, guys! Where are your parents?" I asked.

"Dead," was Inu Yasha's short response.

"Oh…I'm so sorry; I didn't know! I-"

"INUUUUUUU-BABYYYYYYYYY," was a whore-ish sounding call.

I really thought I heard Inu Yasha swear, but I was sure that I heard Sesshomaru say "Something wicked this way comes."

Kikyou immediantly grabbed onto his arm-much to my annoyance-and glare at me. My glare was met with double the heat.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting with this whore for so long. At least you have me now!" Kinky-hoe yipped.

I was amazed that Sesshomaru and I could actually agree on something, seeing as how cold he acts. "Hypocrite," we both chime in.

Now was the time that everyone else decided to come. The only ones without dates were me, Ayame, and Kouga. Ayame wanted Kouga to ask her and Kouga wanted to go with me, but I told him to ask Ayame instead, and his response was I'll wait for you for forever.

We all took our group pictures, putting Kikyou at the end of the line so we could ask our parents to cut her out of them. They didn't hesitate to agree, seeing as how her incredibly slutty her dress looked. For some reason, they thought it would be funny to put me and Inu Yasha in the middle next to each other, much to Kinky-hoe's protests. If she was going to be in the pictures, then she would have a pout on her face for all of them.

After we finished pictures, our parents left and we started eating our food when an unexpected guest showed up.

"Sorry I'm late! I was out picking the perfect corsage for Kagome!" Houjou explained as he tried to push Inu Yasha out of his seat next to me, except for the fact that he wouldn't budge.

"Kagome…I thought you said that you didn't have a date," Inu Yasha growled out.

"Number one: why do you care? Number two: I don't!" I said, absolutely amazed.

"I'm her boyfriend; it was implied that I was going with her," Houjou said. "Even though no one told me where to go for everything. I had to over heard the girls talking about it in Biology," Inu Yasha looked ready to punch the living daylights out of this guy.

The rest of dinner was really boring. Houjou had to pull a chair up to the opposite end of the table, whereas Kikyou sat at the other end.

When we got to the dance, Kikyou pulled Inu Yasha off in one direction-where I could already hear his pleas for help-and we all went to the right to dance.

We got through the first half hour without a trance of Inu Yasha, until he finally came and found us. His hair was all messed up and his shirt was wrinkled. I could feel tears prick my eyes-for some reason-as I saw the sight. I ran out of the room as fast as I could in those shoes, without a trace of me left behind with the exception of Inu Yasha's longing look deep within his amber eyes.

I was almost out before I saw a fast figure suddenly stop in front of me. His cold eyes held some amusement in them. "You misjudged my brother." With a grab of my arm, we were back with the others and I saw a guilty look on Inu Yasha's face. He sent a look of gratitude in Sesshomaru's direction, which he accepted graciously.

The next half hour flew by and, before you know it, it was time to announce the homecoming king and queen for each grade level.

"Sophomore king and queen are Inu Yasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi!" Every girl screames and sighs as he sends a 100 watt grin in their direction and all the guys whistle for me, to which I stare completely freaked.

"Now time for their dance!" I completely forgot about that. Should I be happy or freaked? I contemplated that as Inu Yasha guided me to the middle of the stage just before Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars started playing:

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And its so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Inuyasha looks down at me and I instantly freeze. His gaze was full of love. It also didn't help that he was singing along to the song with his amazing voice or that his nose was in the crook of my neck. It did help, though, when I saw Kikyou glaring at me and stormed off. I don't know why it made me so happy to know that I won Inu Yasha this round.

_I won Inu Yasha_… That sounded so good that it was scary.

We left the dance and we all agreed to go to a different bowling alley since Houjou would be looking for us there. It was Ok to stay at Sango's and Inu Yasha's because he didn't know where they lived.

"So…are we going to do teams?" Miroku asked. "If so, I choose Sango!"

"Me and Sesshy are partners!" Rin exclaimed. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Keh. Do you really have to ask?" Inu Yasha put his arm around my waist as I blushed but agreed.

"I guess that leaves you and me, Kouga!" Ayame said happily.

Kouga looked dumbstruck. "But I wanted to be with Kagome!" He protested.

"Well! Too bad, so sad!" She huffed back.

It turns out that Inu Yasha and I make a really good team; we came in 1st the first game and 2nd in the second game. But with a combined score, we got 1st.

We all went to Sango's house and before the guys left, we played truth or dare.

"Ayame, truth or dare?" Sango asked

"Truth."

"Do you love Kouga?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Answer the damn question." Inu Yasha curtly stated from his spot beside me.

"No shit, Sherlock. Ok, Kagome, truth or dare?"

"I don't trust you guys, so truth."

"Smart move. Do you like anyone?"

I had to think about that. Do I really? Not really, yet.

"Not really."

"This is a yes or no question, Kagome."

"No," Inu Yasha looked really depressed for some reason. "Inu Yasha, truth or dare?"

"…truth…" He sadly replied.

"Where did Kikyou go? I haven't seen her ugly ass since the dance."

He smirked as he said "I ditched her. That's the whole reason why I asked her to homecoming. I'd bring her there, and then ditch her in the middle of it all."

"Nice, my man!" Miroku high-fived him. A grin graced his features as I started to smile myself.

I couldn't help but feel happy when that grin came across his face. I'm happy when he's happy, and I want to be around him and make him happy.

Just as I thought that, every single moment we spent together flashed before my eyes and I could've sworn I saw a part of our future. Together. I saw all the ways he looks at me and all the feelings that he gave me. Jealousy, rage, sadness.

Happiness, joy, and…and…

_**LOVE**_

…How could I have been so blind?

After we played a little more, the guys packed up and just as they're about to leave I call out "I was wrong; I do like someone."

And I could only hope that that someone likes me too.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**That was an amazing chappie, if I do say so myself. The longest one yet, I think! I still need to see if you guys want an Inu POV or not, so tell me in a review! Remember read and review! The story depends on you!**

***Ja Ne!***


	10. Chapter 10 Minichappie

**It didn't take me this long to update, what are you talking about?**

**P.S Happy Halloween **

**On with the long belated chappie!**

Something New, Something Better Chapter 10 Minichappie: My Brother and I

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

"_Souta, wait for me!"_

_The sidewalk was leading us to the park where my baseball star of a brother would help me with my swing. Even though he's a year younger than me, I've always respected him, looked up to him, and loved him more than anyone else, even more than Mom and Dad. I felt like I could tell him anything and everything, and I had hoped he felt the same._

"_Kay Kagome!" He laughed along with me. "When we get there, I want to tell you a story."_

_We walked onto the open field and leaned against the batting cage for support. I heard Souta laugh, recollecting the memories he once lived._

"_It was so funny. When my friends get drunk or high, it's always so fun to tease them. Make loud noises and they freak out." He said laughing._

_I looked down at him fearful. "You would never do drugs or drink, will you?"_

_He looked up at me with concerned, understanding eyes. "Naw, my friends may do it, but that stuff just isn't me."_

_I smiled. "Good; I'm glad."_

It's times like those that made me wish that I was closer to him now like I was before. Then that fateful weekend:

"_Mom, can I go to Kohaku's lake house for a weekend?"_

"_Sure, honey, have fun!"_

This may have seemed harmless, but just watch and learn that on the last day, things got out of hand.

_My parents were picking me up from a movie I saw with my three best friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. I looked out the window as I saw mid-October leaves fall down from trees. My parents were saying things like:_

"_What are we going to do?"_

_And_

"_That boy is going to get an earful."_

_I couldn't help but ask:_

"_Mom, Dad, what's wrong?"_

_Mom turned around to look at me with a pitiful expression. "Well, sweetie, you were bound to find out sometime."_

_I put on a look of confusion. Mom looked at Dad before she said the most terrible word I had never thought I would hear:_

"_Souta was caught drinking at Kohaku's lake house."_

That was when I felt my heart stop, then break.

_I was alone._

_Not just in reality-Mom went to get groceries and Dad when to pick up Souta who got dropped off early at Kohaku's house-but in MY reality, too._

_Since when was it ok to lie to me, Souta? When was it ok to betray my trust in you?_

_I sat on the sofa, crying "my heart out", as if it was still there._

_So this is what heartbreak felt like._

_Nothing will make it feel better. It was still happening. No one could wake me from this nightmare of a life I was living in. Not even Souta himself. He wasn't there to tell me it was a dream. It wouldn't even matter if he told me it was a dream, or that he didn't do it, or whatever. I was still living in heartbreak, and nothing could bring me out of it. Nothing could make me forget about it._

_The door opened and in entered Mom. A few minutes later, Dad and Souta walked in and just as Souta greeted me, I walked out of the house._

_I couldn't bear to see his face. I couldn't bear to hear Mom and Dad yelling at him. I'm surprised that I could bear anything at all._

_I found myself walking to the park. I didn't realize back then that that was the place where it all began. I went on the swings for a little bit and then sat on a park bench. I was singing a song about how I was feeling:_

_You are the only exception_

_And you are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh and I'm on my way to believing_

_I sat there, staring off into space, for the next five minutes before I reluctantly decided that it was time to finish my walk. By the time I got back, Souta was in his room and Mom and Dad were in the family room. I made my way to the family room, deciding that I still was not ready to see him._

"_So, what did he say?" I spoke in a nonchalant voice._

_Their heads turned to look at me. "He said he didn't drink and that it was just the three of his other friends." When I didn't answer, they added: "Are you going to believe him?"_

_I think it was about time that someone spoke the truth. "I don't know."_

_I walked up the stairs and turned to walk into my room. Before I entered I heard:_

"_Can I talk to you?"_

_I shivered as I heard his voice. Was I ready for this? I would soon find out. "I guess so."_

_We both walked into his room and he closed the door and I stood behind it._

"_Ok, first off I didn't do it. Second, I don't want YOU to do it. Ever."_

_That's when I broke. I started sobbing, crying as I hugged myself to him._

"_Hey, what's wrong? Stop crying. I'm still here, aren't I?" He said, his voice full of concern. That just made me cry even more._

_Yes, he was still there, with me sobbing on his black shirt and him rubbing my back, trying to soothe me._

_I explained why I was so upset and I listened to what he had to say about it._

"_Kagome, if I ever started drinking, it wouldn't be because I was trying to betray your trust. Anyway, I only had one sip. It tasted like asshole," He said with the last part making me laugh. "Besides, if it makes you feel any better, I'm grounded till Thanksgiving." We talked about nothing in particular for the rest of the day and until it was time for us to go to bed._

I had forgiven him for "drinking" at the lake house. It honestly seems like a distant memory, which it kind of was. The only thing that I had remembered, and will remember for the rest of my life, I how he broke my heart, which still hasn't mended.

Now that, I can never forgive him for.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**Now I know that was short, but I think that that clearly shows why Kagome shows so much disdain (yes, I DID just say disdain) towards Souta. I honestly hadn't had any trouble writing or thinking up this chappie, according to how basically the same thing has happened to me and my older brother, except I still love him as much as I did before, but I did feel the same kind of heartbreak that Kagome did. Anyways, Read and review! That can be an excuse for why I was so late to update (ANOTHER RHYME)!**

**Anyways, until next time!**

***Ja Ne!***


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are lucky I have nothing to do right now…so I'm updating! Bet that makes you feel special!**

**I'm just going to cut too the chase…STORY TIME! But first, I'm going to try something…**

**Kag: Like what?**

**Me: That's exactly what I'm talking about...wait…if Kagome just appeared…then that means that I can…*thinks/imagines hard***

**Inu: WOAH! How'd I get here?**

**Me: Yayyyy!**

***Kag death glares at me***

**Me: Wait…*Thinks hard again***

**My crush (Let's call him Bob): …Where am I?**

**Me: Now this is the life! Now, these guys will probs stay for a while, so…**

**Julie (best friend): Now how'd I get here?**

**Me: My sidekick has finally returned *Julie death glares at me***

***I imagine something and Sesshomaru appears; Julie hugs me and drags him away; I sweatdrop***

**Everyone Else: Enjoy **

Something New, Something Better Chapter 11: More New Kids?

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

Monday mornings always suck.

The weekend passed by quickly and uneventfully and before I knew it, it was time to go back to school. I got dressed into an over the shoulder floral red blouse from Forever XXI, some red pants, and a pair of chesnut-colored Uggs. I brushed my teeth, put on makeup, and ran downstairs for breakfast. I was pressed for time (as usual), so I had breakfast to-go.

I arrived at school 5 minutes before the bell rang so I still had time to go to my locker and get to class before the bell rang. I walked into class-a minute before the bell rang-and immediately made eye contact with Inu Yasha. I was glad I couldn't see the blush that tainted my cheeks.

Five minutes after the bell rang the door opened and in walked the teacher with a couple of familiar figures. The class was still up and chatting around so I didn't feel weird when I ran up to one of them and tackled him, with him keeping his ground.

"BANKOUTSU!" I squealed, my entire face lighting up. Mine wasn't the only one though; his companion and he looked mighty pleased themselves.

"Hey Kaggy; long time no see!" The victim to my attack replied, holding me tighter than before. I felt a threatening aura behind me and I turned around to see who it was.

Inu Yasha. I automatically untangled myself from Bankoustu's grasp and smiled at him. In my mind, I screamed "HE'S JEALOUS!" Inu Yasha seemed slightly calmer, though Bank didn't like it in the slightest.

I turned to greet the other newcomer. "Hey Suikoutsu. What's up?"

He smiled. "Nothing Kags."

I looked at the twins. "So what brings you guys here?"

"Mom got a job up here, so we had to move." Bank answered.

"Who the hell are you?" Inu Yasha asked.

Bank took a step towards him, leaving an outstretched arm out in front of me, as to protect me from him. "I'm Bankoutsu. Kagome's _lifelong_ friend," Bankoutsu put emphasis on the word lifelong.

Suikoutsu peaked out from behind us. "And I'm Suikoutsu. Bankoustu's twin brother," He said in a friendly tone.

Inu Yasha's head snapped towards him. "_Did I ask you_?"

Something inside of Suikoutsu snapped. "Well, you _kinda DID_, asshole. If you EVER talk to me like that again, I WILL BREAK YOU. Got that?"

Little known fact about Suikotsu: he's bipolar.

Inu Yasha looked surprised. This will not end well. "I have a feeling that we will be great friends," Inu Yasha outstretched his hand while Suikoutsu took it.

Well, that went a little unexpectedly.

"Wait…I thought you guys were freshmen?" I asked

"Well we were, but our old principal at our old school decided it was time for us to move up a grade," Suikoutsu answered.

"And when he said "decided", he really meant that Jakoutsu was hitting on the principal too much that the principal thought that it would be a nice "parting gift" for us when we got here." Bankoutsu whispered into my ear, much to Inu Yasha's disdain (**Again with the disdain**!). I giggled.

"The principal was that pretty?" I played along.

"That handsome," Bankoutsu replied as we both cracked up.

"Well, looks like tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb are a couple, leaving me with my Inu-Baby," a nasally voice appeared like it was wanted.

"And tweedle-dip-shit better sleep with one eye open, cause I'm going to kill your little…" I started before Bank cut me off.

Bank walked over toward her and eyed her while walking around her like he was inspecting her. After five minutes of this, he finally came to a conclusion: "Who's this slut?" Everyone cracks up again. This was the beginning of the argument that lasted the rest of class (**I seriously HAVE to keep this up for the whole story lol**)

After the bell rang, I ran up to walk with Bankoutsu. I couldn't help but notice that Inu Yasha was trying to keep up with me. "So what classes do you have? I want to see if we have any of the same."

He smiled. "I already know we have all of the same classes," My expression must have looked creeped out, because he continued. "Not like that creeperish way. I asked the principal if we could have all of the same classes, so you could show me around. So, where's the Gym?" I playfully hit his stomach. Inu Yasha looked really sad and walked away. I couldn't help but feel really guilty.

.x.X.x.

I walked into World History seconds before the second bell was about to ring (I had to finish a Geometry quiz) and I saw an argument that was about to turn out into an all-out brawl. Guess who it was between?

"No! I'm sitting there and Kagome's sitting there!" Bank yelled, pointing to Inu Yasha's usual seat next to mine.

"Damn straight Kagome's sitting there, but I'll be the one sitting in MY regular seat!" Inu Yasha retorted. Miroku looked frightened, cowering in his seat on the other side of mine. I went and stood behind him as the fight continued.

"I'll go and sit in the back; it's no big deal," I said as I pointed and made my way to the empty back row.

Inu Yasha and Bank exchanged glances-as I sat down-before taking off with either one sitting beside me. I noticed many death stares that girls gave me that said "I'm so jealous!" I sighed as the teacher started the lesson plan.

.x.X.x.

Thank Kami for choir. A girl can put up with two gorgeous guys fighting over her for so long. That REALLY doesn't sound as bad as it really is.

But when I walked into the choir room, I saw Bank standing alongside his 6 other siblings on the bleachers. He smiled and motioned me over. Then I saw Inu Yasha and he motioned me over. I decided to just sit in the middle and the boys and their groups soon followed.

"Okay class today we are going to have an open mike. I'd like to hear one of the new students perform. Which of you would like to go?" Bankoutsu looked at me and then raised his hand. The teacher called him up and he ran to the piano.

"Hi, I'm Bankoutsu. This song goes out to Kagome; I wouldn't be playing the piano right now for just anybody," I blushed like a tomato.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_

I smiled sweetly with the blush still on my cheeks. Inu Yasha gritted his teeth, visibly trying not to punch him in the face. I wouldn't blame him; that boy had a beautiful voice.

Bankoutsu walked back towards me, obviously still on his high horse, and when he got to me he grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me with a passion of a thousand suns (and long enough for them all to burn out).

"I've wanted to do that for the longest time now," Bank whispered into my ear.

"_**THAT IS IT**_!" Inu Yasha roared as he threw Bank into a wall. Bank seemed unfazed as he got up, wiping blood from his mouth.

"Oh, you want to go dog boy?" Bank said. "Well, let's play MY game. The "How well do you know Kagome" game. I'll ask the first question." Bank dodged an uppercut. "When is her birthday?" Right hook. "Wrong. February 20, 1995. Next, what is her favorite band?" Headbutt. "Wrong again. Paramore. What instrument does she play?" Plain old tackle. "Well, what do we have here? None correct? How shameful. Piano. Also, her favorite movie is The Princess and the Frog, Her favorite colors are a tie between red and neon green, and…" Bank got cut off by the sound of my screaming.

"I don't care if he knows nothing about me! To me, it doesn't matter! I like him the way he is! I…" My mind finally caught up with my mouth. "Oh no…"

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**CLIFFY!**

**No, I did not mean my dad's middle name Clifford! Anywho, two chappies in two days! If you want to tell me how proud of me you are, then read and review! You'll find out what happens soon!**

***Ja Ne!***


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh yeah! That's right! Three reviews (for just last chappie)!**

**Kags: Thank you everyone!**

**Julie: My dipshit of a best friend forgot to answer some reviews that need answering-**

**Me: If I'm a dipshit, then YOU'RE a dipshit for being best friends with a dipshit!**

**Julie: Anywho, here they are:**

**Me: Lexaii: I know right? And be happy: you are smart. It IS the Princess and the Frog, a.k.a the best movie EVER!**

**Everyone else: THAT'S your favorite movie?**

**Me: Yeah…?**

**Me: ChaoticFlower15: Thanks! Who doesn't love Kinky-hoe's nickname?**

**Kikyou: Um…ME?**

**Everyone Else: She (I) meant someone who mattered.**

**Me: Freakshow1373: SWEET! Thanks for the cookie! I'm gonna eat it right-**

***I just notice that the cookie was gone and there are cookie crumbs all over Inu's face***

**Me: Inu Yasha…**

**Inu: Ha! I'm not scared of you!**

***I pull out blue beads of subjugation and they fly around Inu's neck***

**Inu: WHAT THE-Oh no…**

**Me: DOWN BOY!**

***Inu flies up 10 feet then smashes into the ground***

**Kags: I think he's dead…**

**Bob: COOL! *runs and gets a stick and starts poking Inu's carcass***

**Me: Now you see why I love him. Now, Sesshy! Do the honors!**

**Sesshy: Justlovely307 does not own Inu Yasha or any other characters. See, Julie, you DON'T own me!**

**Julie: Damn…almost got him, too!**

**Everyone except Kikyou because I sent her to a hole to die in: ENJOY!**

Something New, Something Better Chapter 12: Ignorance with a Side of Love

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

Despite what you may think, I didn't just say "Oh no" because I said that I liked Inu Yasha. Oh no, It was _way_ worse than that.

Unless you call Inu Yasha almost punching a hole through Bankoutsu's stomach while he was distracted by my little outburst not as bad as a little kid stepping on a flower, then you need to get your priorities straight.

Bank tumbled over onto the cold, tile floor with a loud thud. In no time, he was coughing up blood, enough so that I could swim in it.

Bad analogy. Made the situation worse.

"BANK!" I screamed, fearing for his life. Inu Yasha looked over at me, disbelief plain on his face.

"Why are you siding with _him_?" He asked. "I thought you said you liked me more."

"Number one: I _NEVER_ said that I liked you _more_ than him. Number two: I'm siding with him because _you almost punched a HOLE in his stomach_! Number three: WHY HASN'T ANYONE CALLED A FREAKIN' AMBULANCE YET?" I screamed the last part.

"I knew you liked him more than me! I probably like you more than _he_ does! You know what? Just forget it! I don't want to see your face ever again!" Inu Yasha yelled, storming out of the room.

I know that I haven't known Inu Yasha that long, but who knows how long "ever" is for him?

.x.X.x.

The rest of the day went by very uneventfully, except for the factthat Inu Yasha almost got suspended for that whole scene during choir today. Bank had a talk with the principal and told him that he shouldn't suspend him, that he was provoking him. I just wish Inu Yasha could see how nice of a guy he was.

The next morning I woke up, got dressed in a dark blue blouse with a zipper and ruffles going up the left side, my jeggings, and my gray high tops. I brushed my teeth, put my makeup on, ate breakfast, and grabbed my backpack and the brat and we were out the door.

I dropped Souta off at school and walked into the pit (where everyone meets up in the morning and after school). I walked up to Sango, Rin, Ayame, Miroku (who was rubbing Sango's butt, which received a slap), Kouga (who looked WAY too happy to see me), and Inu Yasha who walked away as I walked up. I felt my anger boil up as I turned around with a disgusted look on my face. I started singing, loud enough for everyone to stop talking and look at me, but I didn't care.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Everyone started going crazy. I just wrote that song (**Paramore**) for him.

Bank walked up to me. I turned and rushed to his side and put his arm around me; he was holding his stomach in pain. Inu Yasha watched as I did so, and he stormed over to us.

"I may not know anything about her, asshole, but I do know that her scent is amazing. That's something that you'll _never_ know," with that, he grabbed my neck and brought it up to his nose, and inhaled, just like the day when we first met. I couldn't help but laugh, or blush.

I so knew he couldn't be mad at me for long.

Inu Yasha made his way to communications, but I had some things that I needed to ask Bank.

"So Bank, what was the _real_ reason that you didn't let Inu Yasha suspended?" I asked.

"Because," he started, looking deep into my eyes, which was a lot easier to do since he leaned on me for support and he hunched over in pain. "He makes you happy. I can tell; I can't take you away from something that you love," I blush madly.

"W-who said I l-loved him?" I tend to stutter when I'm in denial.

He smirked. "I can see it in your eyes. But remember this: I'm _never_ giving up on you. I've waited for you for so long; I can't give up now."

We finally made our way to communications and sat down in our seats. I saw Kikyou leaning over Inu Yasha's desk, showing off WAY too much, and flirting with him. He just sat there, waiting for her to leave, until I walked into the room, Bank's arm still over my shoulder. Inu Yasha walked up and smiled at me. I dropped Bank off at a seat next to mine-while I made sure that Inu Yasha was next to me too-and smiled back. Our little moment was ruined by a little bug flying its way over to us.

"WHAT? YOU GUYS ARE TALKING AGAIN? I WAS SURE I HAD HIM AGAIN!" Kikyou jabbered.

"…Kagome? Did you hear something?" Inu Yasha started.

"Why no, I didn't, Inu Yasha," I recalled.

"Inu Yasha! Didn't you know that it's rude to ignore girls? I mean, if Kikyou is one…you are one, aren't you?" Houjou mused.

"Shut it Hobo! Nobody cares!" Inu Yasha retorted.

"Kagome cares about me! Don't you, my love?"

"Woah woah woah, wait…who the hell is this guy?" Bank angrily asked.

"You know, I'm not so sure myself…" Inu Yasha answered.

"Why, I'm Kagome's boyfriend!" Houjou replied proudly.

"No…no he's not…" I replied carefully.

"What are you talking about? We even kissed! Oh wait, no; that was a dream…" Houjou mused.

"I don't even know who's worse: Kouga or Houjou…" Inu Yasha said.

"WHO'S KOUGA?" Bank asked, exasperated.

"Oh, just another one of my stalkers," I replied nonchalantly.

"Oh dear God…" Bank said.

We kept on arguing for the rest of the class and until the bell rang. The teacher said that he needed to speak to Sango, so she asked me to wait for her.

"So what was that about?" I asked.

Sango shrugged. "Beats me; I wasn't even paying attention."

"Hey I need to go to my locker; I just remembered that I forgot to this morning-I need my morning books," I told her.

"Kay, I'll meet you at Gym," with that, she walked away.

I went to my locker and fished for my books, but before I found any, my hands and eyes found an unfamiliar piece of paper. I opened it to read its contents:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_This poem may be banal,_

_But my feelings are true:_

_That I love you._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S: Meet me by the fieldhouse lobby entrance at 3:30 today to find out who I am._

Aw, that's so sweet.

WILL PEOPLE GIVE ME A FREAKIN' BREAK?

.x.X.x.

I'm seriously freaking out.

I'm making my way towards the fieldhouse lobby, and my mind is chaotic. I can't stop thinking about who it could be. What if they're a stalker? What if I've never met them before? WHAT IF IT'S HOUJOU OR KOUGA? WHAT IF-

Oh it's Miroku.

I have to admit, I'm not shocked; stranger things have happened.

"Miroku? YOU wrote the letter?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Yeah, well, I need to ask you a favor."

"Do you like me or not?"

"Well…no."

"THEN WHY DID YOU WRITE THE LETTER?"

"I told you; I need to ask you a favor!"

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"…It was more fun this way…"

GEEZ. I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS.

I do what my mom tells me to do when I'm angry; breathe in and out. "_What_ do you need me to do?"

"Can you pretend to go out with me so we can make Sango jealous?"

"Do you like Sango?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Then no. For two reasons."

"Aw come on! Why not?"

"It's not fair to do that to Sango. Plus, how do you think they will react to that?"

"They…?"

"Sango…and Inu Yasha."

He visibly flinched. "Ouch; your right."

"Listen; tell her how you feel. And good luck. Now I've got to go pick up my brother…you know what? I think I'll just go straight home. I'm tired," I mused.

"What about your little brother?" He asked.

I looked back at him, questioning his sanity. "What about him?" with that, I left the fieldhouse entrance, left school, and went home for some seriously needed TLC.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**AH! SOOO LONG! But you guys are worth it!**

**I hope I get plenty of reviews (for your sake)! As I always say, read and review (especially like last chappie, but if you want, make it more!)! Or Sesshy will eat you (not really though)!**

**Luv ya!**

***Ja Ne!***


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm baaaaack! How much didya miss me? You know what? Save it for the reviews. **

**Julie: Wow. That was rude.**

**Bob: Nothing she ever says is rude!**

**Me: Luv ya, Bob! Now go get me some lemonade.**

**Bob: Right away!**

**Me: Ok, then…well, anywho, this chappie isn't going to be that much fun for Kagome. *whispers* I know it wasn't fun for me.**

**Kagome: Is there something you're not telling me?**

**Me: That's for me to know and for you and all my lovely readers to find out! SESSHY TIME!**

**Fluffy: Justlovely307 does NOT own Inu Yasha, any of the songs, and Julie does NOT OWN ME!**

**Julie: Hey, a girl can dream right?**

***Nobody comments (Well, would you? Be warned: this girl knows how to use a fan and it hurts like hell when she accidentally slaps you in the face with it)***

Something New, Something Better Chapter 13: Traumatic Times

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

"Dammit, my back hurts!"

"Wow, Kagome, you've been complaining about it all week!" My mom replies. "Which reminds me, don't forget you have a doctor's appointment after school today, so come straight home."

I nod then head out the door, but not fast enough, for Souta still makes it in time.

"Remind me why I have to drive you to school again," I ask him once we pull out of the driveway.

"Because, Mom pays for your gas bills," He says for the umpteenth time. What can I say, this kid irks me.

"Ah, I remember now."

I pull into the school's parking lot after I dropped off Souta and saw Ayame walking towards me.

"Hey, Kagome! Want to go shopping after school today?" She asked me.

"Sorry, I have to go to the doctor's for my physical."

"Oh, that sucks."

.x.X.x.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you to bend over." I comply and do so. The doctor checks it and moves on. He takes out his stethoscope and checks my breathing, blood pressure, and all that fun stuff.

Once we were done, my mom and my doctor stepped outside so I can change. My mom and I then left, and in the car we talked about my back.

"So, I told the doctor that your back has been bothering you and he gave us the phone number of a back specialist that we can see. I already called; I got you an appointment for next Tuesday before school. We can drop Souta off at one of his friend's houses so they can give them a ride. That way, he won't have to go in early, or be late," She tells me, though I'm starting to get suspicious. She's not telling me something; she always babbles when she's hiding something from me.

.x.X.x.

The weekend went by fast, and Monday-surprisingly- flew by (**FYI: The appointment was on Friday**). I feel really tired as I opened the passenger door to the car as Mom drives us to my back appointment.

When we get there, the nurse tells me to get dressed in a gown and to meet her in the adjacent room for X-Rays.

The nurse told me to face the wall, then the other wall, then the X-Ray. When she told me I was done, I got dressed, made my way to the room where my mom was in, and waited with her for the results.

The doctor called my mom out into the hall minutes later and showed her my X-Rays. They told me to stay there, but after several moments I convinced myself that it was more my business than anyone else's, so I soon followed. I was right behind the wall when he started talking, but when I decided to make my presence known- and when he noticed me-he kept on talking.

"So her spine has three curves; one in the neck area, one in the mid-back area, and one in the lower back area. The neck isn't so bad, but the other two are about 62 degrees. I recommend physio-therapy, but that will only help it not hurt, in other words, the curves won't get better, and I doubt a brace will help."

"So, what do you suggest?" My mom fearfully asked.

He sighed. "Back surgery."

I visually pale; knowing how protective Mom is, she'll decide, for herself, that I should have the surgery done. I then collapse on the floor. When I finally found the will to stand up, Mom guided me to where our coats were and we headed to the elevator. Inside the elevator, the realization finally hit me, and I burst into tears. All Mom could do was hold me, trying to protect me from the world, from my fears, and from my future.

"I'm so sorry honey. You know that I would be in your place, so you wouldn't have to go through it."

All I did was cry harder.

In the car, Mom called Souta just before he had to leave for school.

"Yes, Kagome has scoliosis."

"_When did you find out_?"

"Friday, when the doctor was giving Kagome her physical. He-" I took her phone while resisting the urge to throw it out the window.

"Kagome, what on Earth-"

"_Don't talk_ _to me like you don't know what you've done_," I snarled in a dangerous voice.

"Kagome, I-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"I-"

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP SUCH A BIG SECRET FROM ME? YOU HAD ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT! YOU LIED TO ME!" I didn't even let her explain as I jumped out of the car- without my stuff, as smart as I am-at the next red light and decided to walk to school. Besides, it's only a mile walk from where we are.

My "mom" didn't even bother to try to stop me as I made my way to school with tears streaming down my face.

.x.X.x.

"Ew, Kagome, you look gross!" Kikyou raved as I walked into communications. The teacher might get lucky and not see a fight today; I'm too depressed to even argue with her.

"Hey, Kagome, are you alright?" Inu Yasha and Sango asked.

"What? Inu-baby, why are you siding with her?" Kikyou nasally said.

"Because, she looks really upset," He looked down at me with concern as I sat down in my desk. "Oh, I almost forgot; I hate you."

"Why I oughta-"

"_Kagome Higurashi we have a package for you. Please come down to the office at once._"

I got out of my seat and slowly walked out the door, leaving two concerned faces behind.

I got to the office and saw my backpack with a note attached to it by the on the floor by the desk. I picked up my backpack, said thank you to the grouchy lady, and read the letter as I made my way back to class.

_My Dear Kagome:_

_You are my sunshine. And I don't want there to be a wall of clouds blocking us. I'm sorry for not telling you about your scoliosis, I guess I wanted to wait to confirm it. I guess we got more than that, seeing as you're going to have to have surgery. Please forgive me, and I love you, my dearest heart._

_Love always,_

_Mom_

By the time I finished the letter, I was in class and sobbing. In a moment, I felt two strong arms around me, the arms I grew to love, and the guided me out of the classroom once again.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" His voice was sugar-coated in concern.

I only shook my head, as I ran away to find the nearest bathroom, ashamed that Inu Yasha had to see my weak side.

I was, apparently, too ashamed that I didn't hear Inu Yasha call out to me, yelling that I dropped something.

.x.X.x.

I was gone for the rest of Communications, but made it in time for Gym.

"Are you sure you're ok, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Now that I think about it, that was the first thing I said in school today.

"Don't worry about it; you were obviously troubled about something," She amended.

I smirked. First smile all day, too. "I wasn't apologizing for that. I was apologizing because you actually had to have _class_."

She smirked back. "Actually, we didn't. When Inu Yasha got back, Kikyou started PMSing about how he comforted you. He yelled right back, blah blah, blah, next thing you know, class is over."

I sighed a fake-contented sigh. "And Inu Yasha carries on my legacy. I'm so proud."

Next thing I knew, morning classes are over. After choir, Inu Yasha pulled me aside to talk to me.

"What is it?" I honestly ask.

He held up the note that my mom gave me. "You dropped this in Communications."

Holy. Shitzel. Fucker.

"Um…you didn't read that, by any chance, did you?" I asked in a small voice.

He raised an eyebrow as to say "What do you think?"

I sighed. "Fine, you caught me, the secret's out. Now you can go tell everyone about how weird I am."

He raised his eyebrow once more. "You're not weird. Why do you think that? Why did you think _I_ would think that?"

"Because, my dad's dead and I have scoliosis. How much weirder can I get?"

Inu Yasha started to get mad. "None of those things are your fault! You aren't weird because you have a bad past. Besides, if you do think that's why," He smiles at me and my heart goes numb. "then you can make it up with your future," He grabs my hand as he drags me off to the cafeteria. "Now come on, let's go to lunch."

And to think I couldn't fall any harder, by saying those things, he just added another ten meters to the hole I've fallen in.

The hole he dug for me.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**Me: Aw! That was sooo sweet! Sorry that this chappie isn't as long as usual, but I tried my best!**

**Inu Yasha: Hey, did the scoliosis happen to you?**

**Me:…Read and review everybody!**

**Inu Yasha:…You STILL didn't answer my question…**

***I say nothing.***

**Julie: Let's say that this **_**did**_** happen to you. Hypothetically, is that how you **_**really**_** feel?**

**Me:…Hypothetically speaking, yes.**

***All these people finally became smart enough to drop the freaking subject.***

**Everyone except me: See ya!**

**Me:…Bye…**

***Ja Ne!***


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M BAAAAAAAACK! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!**

**Julie: She's working on her new laptop…damn her…**

**Me: Haha but you love me anyways **

**Inu Yasha: So, what's going to be in this chapter?**

**Me: Well, I'm not telling you…you have to read to find out!**

**Inu Yasha: I don't wanna read! (Omg that sounded like a 5-year old) Why won't you tell me?**

**Me: Because you would tell all the readers…if they didn't read this already…**

**Inu Yasha: I DON'T CARE! TELL ME NOW!**

**Kagome: Um…Inu Yasha…**

**Inu Yasha: WHAT IS IT, BITCH? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TALKING HERE?**

**Kagome: WAH! I'M SORRY!**

**Bob: Don't mind him, Kagome; it's just a case of "misdirected rage". I believe the technical term is "being an ass".**

**Everyone: …**

**Sesshomaru: *cough cough* Justlovely307 does NOT own Inu Yasha or any of the songs that she may use, Julie does NOT own ME, and Bob didn't, doesn't and certainly never shall own that line that he just said.**

**Shigure from Fruits Basket: Yeah, BOB! *Please note that this is the part where Shigure realizes that if he put an extra O in between the O and a B that Bob's name would spell Boob.***

**Me: …What the hell are you doing here, Shigure?**

**Shigure: …HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS! *leaves***

**Me: *looks over at Sango who's rolled up in a ball in a corner with her hands on her ears and rocking back and forth* HOLY CRAP, SANGO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?**

**Sango: …P-PERVERT OVERLOAD! …I-I see horny people… *Starts rocking faster; everyone else sweat drops***

**Me: Well, I would just like to thank everyone for all of the reviews; I definitely got a lot!**

**Bob: You're so cute when you're appreciative!**

**Everyone ignoring that comment: ENJOY!**

Something New Something Better Chapter 14: I Have To Take Their Crap…

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

Our hearts are beating fast in our chest, though it's hard to say which one's faster. My heart feels like it's been shot with an adrenaline needle, but that's how it _has_ to be, when you're about to do the most reckless, most dangerous, most _life-threatening_ thing you have ever done. Ever.

Our steps fall into rhythm as we walk over to meet our fate, our destiny, head on. He pauses beside me, and I have no choice but to stop too, seeing as my courage prevented me from moving ahead any farther, by myself, without _him_. My heart beats all the more fast at the realization that I was about to face fate with _him_ by my side. But who knows what kind of destiny that is?

We finally reach our destination and my heart is somehow able to beat even faster. Pretty soon, I'm going to need a paper bag. _He_ says the words that have been on our minds for the past…God only knows how many hours today. I close my mind as I feel my heart-_our_ hearts-start to slow down. I can only wait for an answer.

"…WHAT?" I heard 13 voices cry out, one being the one that always keeps him cool. But I can now see that he-_ever so slightly_-raised one of his eyebrows.

I take a deep breath and sigh before to speak for myself. "That's right; I have adolescent idiopathic scoliosis. I have to have surgery to correct it. If I don't," I take this moment to look at all of my friend's faces, "it'll get even worse over time. A brace won't even correct it." (**Just thought I'd make this clear: the 14 people are Kagome and Inu Yasha's friends-Sesshomaru being the one who "always keeps his cool"-Bank and his brothers, and Houjou**.)

"KAGOME!" Is all I hear before I feel two figures glomp me. Of course, they are the two people that I expected it to be: Houjou and Kouga.

"Kagome, my darling, your boyfriend will be here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on!" They (somehow; you know what? Don't even ask.) simultaneously said.

"…I don't _have_ a boyfriend," I decided to play the dumb blonde part.

"Is this true?" Bank walked up to me, concern not only in his eyes, but also on his face.

"She doesn't need to answer to you!" Inu Yasha retorted. I gave him a glare, but-as usual-he didn't back down.

"Wow…this is so much to absorb…is it really true?" Rin asked.

Inu Yasha gave her a solemn glance. "I'm afraid so, Rin."

Bankoutsu looked between them in astonishment. "I asked the same thing and you brushed me off!"

Inu Yasha sighed. "Rin, tell him."

Rin walked up next to Inu Yasha and looked at Bankoustu. "#1: Yasha doesn't like you because you're in love with Kagome."

Inu Yasha blushed but nodded, I just blushed, and Bankoustu said "So…what's #2?"

Rin smiled sweetly at him. "#2…He just doesn't like you!" Inu Yasha's response to that was a smirk, a nod, and a pat on Rin's head. Everyone else besides Bankoutsu laughed.

.x.X.x.

The rest of that day just flew by and by the time I got home, I was _still_ mad at Mom, so I purposely missed dinner. The next day came and it was time for first period Communications, a.k.a: Drama Class.

"Good Morning, Kagome!" Sango greeted as she pointed to the seat next to her. I grinned and sat down. "How's your back?" Now, I'm grinless.

"It still hurts," I whisper back. "I just hope I know what I'm getting myself into; surgery seems so scary."

"You'll get through it," She smiles. I smile weakly back. '_I hope so_.'

Just as the second bell rang, Kikyou stood up. "Everyone; I have an announcement to make!"

Whatever she has to say, I can guarantee that it isn't good.

"Kagome Higurashi has been hiding a secret, a big one at that. She has scoliosis, where her back is curved in an S or a C shape. So tell us, Kagome; which one is it?"

I looked down at my desk so that my bangs would cover my eyes, which were wide open in shock. "Its…it's both," I managed to whisper, yet Kikyou could still hear.

"My,my! Both you say? How can that be?" She prodded.

"I have a C shape right below my neck and an S shape in my middle and lower back," I whisper lightly back.

"So, what do you have to do to get it fixed?" Kikyou asked.

Inu Yasha stood up and turned to me. "Kagome, stop! Why are you even playing her game? You don't have to answer to her!" He turned to glare at Kikyou who put on an innocent face.

I looked up at him and he looked back down at me. His eyes significantly softened; my eyes must have looked pretty miserable. "No; this is what I deserve," I turn and face Kikyou. "I have…I have to have surgery," I answer back, now standing.

"Wow…surgery…you know, people only have surgery if they have something that's broken. I guess…in other words…you're broken, too," Kikyou looked at Inu Yasha and cocked her head to the side. "Inu Yasha, _what feelings do you have for a girl that's broken_?"

The next sound was of me hitting the ground. I sat on my knees and stared at my lap with wide eyes that showed nothing but pure shock and sorrow. I was able to take a peek at Kikyou's face-pure triumph, which is the one thing that I can absolutely not grant her the satisfaction of having.

"I know…I know I'm broken. You didn't have to point that out for me, thank you very much," A superior smirk was sent my way. "I'm also selfish. I'm so selfish that I constantly have to be surrounded by my friends to be happy-I _want_ them to be with me, always. I know it's too much to ask-I mean, who would want to do that for _me_-," I look at Inu Yasha who's smiling softly and nodding at me. "but lately I realized that their wishes are the same. You know," I smile softly to myself while looking back at the ground. "I used to have no friends at my old school. Everyone would make fun of me; wherever I go. Souta was _way_ more popular than me. Then my dad died," I started crying. "I was completely and helplessly alone, with no one being there for me. Instead of getting made fun of some more at school, they did something much, much worse," I couldn't believe I was telling everyone this. "They _pitied_ me!" I spat that word out like it was the most poisonous venom on the planet. "Like I needed _their_ pity! In my opinion, their even _sadder_ than I am! But, I have forgiven them," I looked back up at Kikyou, her ugly-ass smirk still showing. "Maybe that's my problem: I forgive others too easily. But what I'm getting at is, my friends have made me feel _so_ much happier ever since I came to this school. I just want them to stay with me," I turned to my four friends. "Sango, Bank, Sui, Inu Yasha, will you stay with me? Will you be my friends, through thick and thin, even though I definitely don't deserve it?"

I saw that Sango started to cry as well, and her and the three guys came over and gave me a hug. They didn't even seem to care that I was crying all over them.

"Of course, Kagome; there hasn't been a time where I haven't thought of you as my friend," Sango replied.

"Same here; you're practically my sister," Suikoutsu answered.

"For better or for worse, through sickness and in health…I do-OW!" Bank exclaimed as Inu Yasha punched him on the head, which made me giggle through my tears. They both smiled back at me.

"I promise; I will always stay by your side, no matter what," Inu Yasha grinned. "I'm not going anywhere."

I still couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

.x.X.x.

And I also felt like crying when I go to Gym because I realized something else.

TODAY WAS THE LAST DAY OF SOFTBALL!

Life as we know it is slowly ending.

I went and changed into my uniform as fast as humanly possible and went outside where we were supposed to meet.

"Alright girls! Today's a special treat; we're playing with the boys today!" Our teacher exclaimed. "Now, we're going to choose a girl captain and a boy captain. They're going to pick players in boy-girl order, starting with each captain's opposite sex (**for instance, boy captain chooses girl first and girl captain chooses boy first**). Girl's captain is…Chiyako. Boy's captain is…Tiato. Girls start." The picking went on and on until I was the last person standing.

"Wait…why wasn't Kagome picked? She's the best one in the class!" Sango, Ayame, and Rin exclaimed.

Every girl and boy (except for those three girls and the three guys) looked at each other. "Well…she has back issues, right? It would be like having a handicap on our team," The girl captain said.

I bitterly smiled. "So that's what you think of me. Which team am I on?" They are SO going to regret that even ever crossing their minds. I ended up being put on the girl's team with Bank, Kouga and Sango with Sesshomaru being the ump. Inu Yasha, Miroku, Rin, and Ayame were on the guy's team. The guy's team was up to bat, with Rin up first. The first pitch was a ball, but the next one hit her right in the stomach, and it was thrown pretty fast. Sesshomaru picked her up, set her on the bench, and said with a glare over to the pitcher, "Balk. Only this time this one counts as a full run. 1-0," We decided we would switch pitchers, and in no time it was our turn to bat. I looked at the batting order and I was last. I would have thought that it was a coincidence, if only my team didn't put me in the far outfield. When I say far outfield, I _mean_ FAR outfield.

The players were absolutely TERRIBLE on their team, except for Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Ayame, so I was able to bat in the inning, but with two outs. When I walked up to bat, I heard everyone on my team except Bank, Kouga and Sango sigh. The pitcher softly and slowly pitched the ball and that is where I about had it. These people were treating me like crap just because I have curves in my back! Well, I'm not going to stand for it any longer. I swung the bat and, with all my strength, hit the ball as far and hard as I possibly could. I went into the outfield right around where I was standing for the first half inning and I saw the players that moved in closer to the field move back out, but I remained where I stood.

"Go! Go! Why won't you run?" Chiyako screamed. I smirked and turned to face her while holding my back.

"Ow! Ow! My _handicap_ hurts!" I said pitifully. "I don't think I can do _anything_ without it interfering! It's like I-I mean it-suddenly changed overnight! I won't be able to play softball as good as I used to, even though nothing whatsoever has changed about my physical condition!" By now, people were starting to get within a yard of the ball.

"Kagome! We're sorry! We shouldn't have judged you like that! _Now run_!" The team except for those two screamed. I smiled and took off. When I rounded first, people threw the ball to the outfield. I made it to second because the short center is crappy at catching. I made it to third because the third baseman was _worse_ at catching than the short center. I got a home run because the third baseman' throwing is just as bad as their catching. All of my team came out on the field and congratulated me and apologized to me for real.

"Nice one, Kagome!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Thanks, Kou-" Apparently, Kouga was right behind me, so when I turned around to face him, he took his chances and kissed me.

My first kiss-gone.

Ayame was red in the face with anger, but I think that she was better off once I saw Inu Yasha. I think I saw some blood trickle down his hands from his claws from how balled up his fists were. Bank turned Kouga around and punched him in the face.

"You think you like her, now don't you? You don't know anything about her!"

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

Bank smirked. "Like how _I_ knew that that was her first kiss," Inu Yasha and I both gasped. In just one sentence, I got even _more_ humiliated and he got even _angrier_.

"Ok, Bank, what about we play that get-to-know you game, again?" I asked.

His smirk grew even wider. "I'm up for it, only how about we have a little wager: if I get them all right, then I'll go on a date with you."

"LIKE HELL SHE'LL DO THAT!" Inu Yasha screamed in his face. Bank moved his head so he could see me over Inu Yasha.

"I'm game," Inu Yasha's ears fell. I really wanted to rub them.

"First question?"

"I'll start with easy ones. My birthday?"

"February 20, 1995."

"Favorite band?"

"Give me a challenge. Paramore."

"Favorite movie?"

He raised his eyebrow. "You have two."

I smiled. "Smart man. Name them."

"The Princess and the Frog and Pride and Prejudice," I saw raised eyebrows at the mention of the Princess and the Frog. I shrugged them off.

"Why won't you just give me a hard question?"

I smiled. "Alright then. If you get this one right, then you win. Who was the last person I've had a crush on, not including the one I have right now," I blushed.

He smirked again. "Me."

Damn…he won…

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**OH! Good ending, eh?**

***Julie laughs***

**Me: Oh, I'm sorry if I've recently been to Canada, Julie.**

**Julie: Damn Canadian…**

**Kagome: Don't blame her; she's still in a bad mood when you told her that you got her a laptop.**

**Me: Um…Kagome…I told her about it 3 days ago…**

**Kagome: Oh…well, she's still probably just upset that Sesshomaru said that she didn't own him…**

**Me: Yeah, that DOES irk her…anywho, read and review! The story (continouationwise) depends on you!**

**Miroku: TRIPLE RHYME! *Runs around the perimeter of the room (from wall to wall to wall to wall etc.)***

**Me: …I think we'd better lock the door, for Sango's-as well as our own-sake…you know, she's STILL in the corner…**

**Sango: HORNY PEOPLE! I-I SEE HORNY PEOPLE!**

**Me: Okeeeee then…BYE FOR NOW!**

***Ja Ne!***


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm baaaaaaack! I betcha missed me!**

**Julie: …SURE…**

**Me: Well…I need to clear something up really fast. No, it's not the fact that we FINALLY bolted the door so Shigure can't get in, but something I said in the story. Remember the chapter where Bank comes, and he kissed Kagome? Yeah, well, since that didn't fit into the last chappie, just pretend that Bank kissed her on the cheek, that Kouga gave Kagome her first real kiss in the last chappie, ok? Much obliged, and sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Julie: OH HOT DANG! YOU WERE BEING POLITE? WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?**

**Me: Oh great; first Sango, now Julie.**

**Bob: Well, at least you still have me!**

**Me: Yeah…this time, let's let my favorite anime guy do the honors! Sorry, Inu!**

**Ikuto from Shugo Chara: justlovely307 does NOT own Inu Yasha or any of the songs that she uses.**

**Kagome: And she also doesn't own Ikuto or Shugo Chara. *whispers* Amu owns him…**

**Ikuto: I HEARD THAT!**

**Me: Of course you did…you're a cat…**

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

Something New, Something Better Chapter 15: Misunderstandings

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

"…You're right…" I answered.

Everything seemed to stand still. I saw at least 35 students staring wide-eyed at me. All of a sudden Rin's groggy form popped up from the bench behind us.

"Ugh…what I miss?" She asked in a tired voice.

I pulled Bank aside so we could speak in private about our "date". He looked down on me with a pleased smile on his face. I sighed as I started what most likely be one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

"So…when and where?"

Bank's smile grew even wider.

.x.X.x.

I walk into Choir and tried to avoid Bank. He said he'd tell me what we're doing right now. He probably wanted to piss Inu Yasha off more.

I felt someone's strong arms circle around me and I turned around to see who it was. I looked up to see Bank, yet again with another smirk on his face. He slipped a piece of paper into my hand.

"Come to this address at 7 o'clock on Saturday. I think everyone would love it if they talked to you again." I looked over to see Bank's six brothers. They all smiled and waved, and then I remembered how much I missed my almost brothers.

"I'll be there."

.x.X.x. (yet again…)

I was walking with Inu Yasha over to the cafeteria when I saw Sesshomaru run up to us with a concerned look on his face.

"Inu Yasha, Kagome! Come quick; I don't know what to do!" We quickly follow after him; if Sesshomaru said something with actual emotion in his voice, then it must be a life-or-death situation. We followed after him until he suddenly stopped at the doors of the cafeteria. He turned around to look at us.

"Before you go in, you must be careful not to say the name of song titles in front of Rin." He eyed us warily.

"But why-"

"Just don't, okay?" Inu Yasha and I looked at each other before we nodded our heads slowly.

We walked into the cafeteria and sat down.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, being cautious of what Sesshomaru said.

Ayame just acknowledged our presence and pulled her headphones out of her ears. "Sorry; whatcha say?"

Sesshomaru snapped his head in Ayame's direction, his eyes wide. "Ayame, don't-"

"WHATCHA SAY? OH THAT YOU ONLY MEANT WELL, WELL OF COURSE YOU DID!" Rin sang

"Holy crap! I hate this song! It's a total rip-off of Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap!" I shouted, with Inu Yasha nodding his head in agreement.

"Sorry guys; this must have occurred due to the stomach injury she received during gym today; she's become even more delusional than usual!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Wow…when you told us not to say the title of a song, you really didn't fake it…" Inu Yasha said, and then widened his eyes in realization. "Oh crap…"

"FAKE IT IF YOU'RE OUT OF DIRECTION! FAKE IT IF YOU DON'T BELONG!" Rin continued.

"Well, at least the song is a lot better…" Kouga praised Seether. The six of us nodded our heads in agreement.

Rin stopped singing when she started hearing a conversation at the table next to us.

"Man, can you slow down? I swear, you eat like an animal!" A cranky girlfriend said to her boyfriend.

"Here we go again…" We all said in unison.

"OH OH, I WANT SOME MORE! OH OH, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? SAY GOODBYE TO MY HEART TONIGHT!"

"Well, at least that's ove-" Miroku started.

"THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE TO GIVE ME YOUR HAND, 'CAUSE OUR WORLD IS SPINNING AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!" Rin continued. The look on Sango's face made it clear that Rin had a death wish that would be carried out by Sango.

"Wait! I know what would cure her!" Sesshomaru started. "If she doesn't sing one song's chorus, then that might cure her!" He turned to Rin. "Hey, Baby."

We all stared at Sesshomaru with looks that could kill. If this didn't work, then we'll be stuck with a 15-year old singing a Justin Beiber song, and we sure as hell didn't want that. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with a disgusted look on her face.

"Sesshy, don't EVER call me by a name that HE uses. Now, go wash your mouth out with soap." Rin grabbed him by his ear and dragged him all the way out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom. We all watched them leave with unsure (about their sanity) faces.

.x.X.x.

Since it was a Wednesday and we had no school for the rest of the week, we all decided to head over to Rin's apartment where the girls would be staying for the long weekend. Of course, the guys all decided to tag along. Sango said she felt like making chocolate chip cookies, so I volunteered to help her out. Inu Yasha and Kouga were at each other's necks again, so Rin decided that the best way to settle the dispute was through a friendly game of foosball in the den. They agreed, and Rin thought that the best way to avoid even _more_ arguing would be for her to become the referee. Sesshomaru, being the isolated loner that he is, went to go read a book in a quiet, secluded corner. All that was left was Ayame and Miroku, and they remained in the family room and talked.

As I was mixing the butter and the eggs together, I saw Sango shoot several wary glances out the kitchen window, the one that just happened to give her a perfect view of Miroku and Ayame talking. I put my hand on one of her cheeks and moved it so it was facing the opposite wall of the kitchen. She looked surprised, as if she didn't expect me to do so, and I gave her a serious look.

"No more looking out there. This is supposed to be a fun weekend, right?" I asked. She smiled at me and nodded.

We finished our cookies a half an hour later, and Sango happily took the tray of cookies out into the family room. I smiled as I watched her go, and I turned back and finished washing my hands when I heard Sango speak.

"The cookies are-" She didn't get to finish, for she was cut off by her own gasp. I heard a loud clang, and with a worried look on my face, I rushed into the family room as I noticed the other four did too.

"Sango, what happened?" She didn't need to answer me after all; before my eyes I saw Miroku looking down at Ayame and vice versa, but something was way worse than that.

MIroku's arm was around Ayame's shoulders and her head was resting on his shoulder.

I saw Sango's eyes begin to water as she ran for the door. I looked at Kouga and I saw his face was stoic, his eyes blank. He grabbed Inu Yasha by the arm and dragged him back into the den, Rin trailing along. Seeing as the sight before him held no interest, Sesshomaru went back to his corner. I turned back to the couple to see how they reacted, only to find them separated, each on either side of the couch. They looked uncomfortable and I felt my blood boil. I know what Miroku was getting at. I walked up to him, pulled him up by the arm, and, when he was standing, raised my arm, and slapped him hard on the face. He looked back up at me astonished.

"Damnit, Miroku! Didn't you pay attention to what I told you before? You just broke her heart; Ayame is one of her _best friends_! I thought you were the lowest of the low when you _molested_ all of those other girls, but the all-time low has now been set _1,000 feet lower_," I spat at him with as much venom in my voice as possible, then turned around and ran after Sango. When I got to the door, I added without looking back "Karma's a bitch, Miroku; just remember that."

I found Sango at the end of the sidewalk, kneeling and sobbing her heart out. I ran over to her and hugged her with all my might. Sango looked up at me with heartbroken eyes.

"I'm-I'm in love with him, Kagome. Why? Why him? Why Ayame?" This brought on a whole new wave of tears. I took a deep breath as I started explaining everything, from him asking me for help to what just happened.

"He probably asked for Ayame's help for many reasons, like he'd shit a chicken if he asked Rin. I mean Miroku and Rin? Sesshomaru would happily rip each limb off one by one." Sango giggled as she tried to picture it. "And Ayame would have benefitted from that, too; trying to make Kouga jealous. I couldn't tell if it worked or not. Another is Ayame _is_ one of your best friends, which he probably thought would add greater effect." Sango nodded. "Anyways, please don't blame Ayame; I'm sure that if she hadn't been so absorbed about making Kouga jealous, she would be hurting you all the same." Sango nodded again in agreement as she swallowed, ready to finally speak again once more.

"I won't be mad at _Ayame_," She started. "But I can't say the same about a certain monk." I smiled at her.

"Well, I can't blame you if you don't," I said as I pulled her up and we started stalking over back into the apartment.

.x.X.x.

"Rin, can you ask Sesshomaru to leave? I think we need a little girl time," I asked her once we got back into the apartment.

"Alright," She conceded. "Sesshyyyyyy? Will you pwease leave? Sango is feeling a little depressy-wessy," She asked him with puppy dog eyes. I heard Sesshomaru curse under his breath and mumbled something about how he shouldn't teach cute littler girls how to do irresistible puppy dog eyes. He gave up and left. 1 down, 3 more to go.

I walked up to Kouga and batted my eyelashes. "Kouga? I need to be there for my friends…so…can you leave? Please?" I stood on my tippy-toes to look up into his face and he was outta there faster than you can say "noodles". Inu Yasha, being the type of guy he is, ran out after him screaming about how he shouldn't provoke me to flirt with him. All that was left was Miroku. I turned around slowly to him and gave him my most heated glare that makes you say "If looks could kill, then he would be burned at stake, reincarnated into a cow, sell him to the meat factory, then buy all of his meat, then put it in a blender, put it on "puree" and feed it to a hungry piranha, who then gets eaten by a shark." He was out faster than you can say "blender".

I went to check up on Sango, who was still stuck in her room, who refused to come out until everything male was gone. I knocked, told her to come out, and then she tackled me with a hug. She then got off of me, but once she did, she was tackled by Ayame, who shrouded her in a mist of apologies. Sango said that she forgave Ayame, that she was only mad at Miroku, and that she understood what she was coming from. She sat on the family room couch and started crying. All the three of us could do was hold her for the rest of the night, until we all fell asleep.

.x.X.x.

It was raining the next morning.

Ayame went to get breakfast for everyone, Rin was still asleep, and Sango sat at the window seat, staring out with blank eyes. I looked at her, sadness in my eyes for my new bestie.

The day rolled around and it was finally nighttime. I heard Sango's phone go off, and when I looked at the screen, it said it was from Miroku.

"Oh hot damn! That's the 107th call he's made!" Ayame screamed.

"And the 106th she's ignored," Rin added as her phone rang again.

"Yeah," I recalled. "She finally had it at around call #72, picked up, told him to fuck off, hung up, and then sat back down on the window seat. She's been sulking ever since."

Sango finally made a move off of the window seat and sat on the couch. "There! You happy now?" She hid her face in a pillow. Us three non-heartbroken ones shared a sorrowful glance as we heard Sango start singing.

"I'll take one shot for my pain, one drag for my sorrow," She sang pitifully through the pillow.

"Wait…" Rin started. I paused. Did I just hear a faint sound of a piano?

Ayame, Rin and I made our way over to the window.

"What's he doing here?" Ayame asked.

"Who?" Sango inquired.

"How did he get here without Sango noticing him?" Rin asked.

"Who's where?" Sango finally got up, tired of us leaving her question unanswered.

"…How did he get a piano onto the middle of the street…?" I asked, confused.

Sango gasped. There, in the middle of the street, we saw A UNICORN PRANCING AROUND ON A CRUISE SHIP FULL OF OOMPA-LOOMPAS!

…Got you there, didn't I?

Miroku was playing the piano in the middle of the street. He started singing, and I have to admit that he wasn't the best singer ever.

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think_

_I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I have_

_You're all I have_

_At night when the stars_

_light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon_

_Try to get to You_

_In hopes you're on_

_the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool_

_who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon_

I turn around to Sango to tell her to go talk to him, but when I look, I see Inu Yasha standing right behind me instead, smiling lovingly down at me. I do the same to him. I look back out the window to see Sango already down there and making her way towards him. She sings the next verse and chorus by herself.

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say_

_I've gone mad_

_Yeah_

_I've gone mad_

_But they don't know_

_what I know_

_Cause when the_

_sun goes down_

_someone's talking back_

_Yeah_

_They're talking back_

_At night when the stars_

_light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon_

_Try to get to You_

_In hopes you're on_

_the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool_

_who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon_

_Ahh Ahh,_

_Ahh Ahh,_

_Do you ever hear me calling? _This was sung by Miroku, but the rest is sung together.

_Cause every night _

_I'm talking to the moon_

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on_

_the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool_

_who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon_

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

Sango made her way to him at last, and then pulled him off of the piano. He was standing and Sango leaned forward and-

Slapped him. _HARD_. On the face.

6 choruses of "OOOOO"'s resounded in the apartment. Miroku turned back to Sango and she pulled him by his collar and full-on kissed him. 6 choruses of "AWWWW"'s resounded in the apartment.

Ten minutes later, Sango walked back into the apartment holding hands with Miroku. Rin, Inu Yasha, and I jumped on them and asked them questions.

"Yeah…well…we're…going out," Sango blushed. Miroku slipped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek, making her blush even more.

"I KNEW IT!" I replied.

"That's great, I'm surprised that Miroku was able to say that he wants to be in a committed relationship," Inu Yasha said as I nodded in agreement. MIroku put on his best bashful-8-year-old-that-was-just-caught-stealing-a-cookie-from-the-cookie-jar face.

"SESSHOMARU! STOP READING AND CONGRAGULATE THEM!" Rin commanded. Sesshomaru looked up from his book in his corner.

"Whoo-hoo," He replied nonchalantly, and we knew that that would be the best reaction that we could get from him, so we let the problem slide.

"Wait…where's Ayame and Kouga?" Sango asked.

Just then, Ayame and Kouga walked out of the den and cleared their throats. We knew that they had something to say.

"Guys…Kouga and I…ARE GOING OUT!" Ayame shouted. Kouga blushed, but showed the slightest hint of a nod.

"Wow…I didn't see THAT coming," Miroku replied.

"A complete shocker, indeed," Rin nodded.

""Caught me COMPLETELY by surprise," Sango contributed.

"Whoo-hoo," Sesshomaru "cheered".

"OH, THANK GOD-I mean…I'm so happy…for you two…" I poorly explained.

"YES! THIS IS A MIRACLE!" Inu Yasha then picked me up bridal-style. "I'D LIKE TO THANK THE ACADAMY, MY MOM, MY DAD…yeah, that's it." He sat down, with me still in his arms (and I am SO not complaining right now… ).

The boys stayed until 11:00 and then we went to bed, me having a nightmare about the red-eyed boy from the first night I got here.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**LONGEST CHAPPIE YET! WOOT-WOOT! I'd **_**BETTER**_** get a lot of reviews for this!**

**Julie: Just chiiiiiiill…dudette…**

**Me:…Damnit, Julie! Who let you eat pudding?**

**Julie: THAT MAGICAL FAIRY!...heehee…**

**Me: WHERE? Oh…It's just Shigure…DAMNIT, WHO UNBOLTED THE DAMN DOOR?**

**Miroku: …Me…**

**Me: WHAT?...wait…WHY DIDN'T WE LOCK **_**YOU**_** OUT, TOO? *Turns to Sango* Oh, hot damn…**

**Sango: *Back in corner* PERVERT OVERLOAD! *Turns to corner in same position while Miroku and Shigure poke her***

**Perverts: TEEHEE! X14,000,000**

**Me: Oh, hot damn…well…Read and Review! This story somewhat-ed-ly depends on you!**

**Perverts: RHYMES ARE FUN! X14,000,000 *Still pokes Sango***

***Ja Ne!***


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: *Looks out a window through the blinds* Shit! Julie; they found us!**

**Julie: *Comes and looks out the window with me* Holy crapskits! You scared me, you dumbass!**

**Me: I'm not a dumbass! I'm a dumbfuck!**

**Julie: You're a dumbfuck in the ass. Anywho, those people aren't the po-po. They're the readers.**

**Me: Oh… *Opens the window* Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update; we've been hiding from the police.**

**You guys: Why?**

**Me: Well…we had to…kind of…take care…of one of the characters in the story. But don't worry; it's not a major character. This all had to happen for the sake of the plot.**

***Muffled sounds from the closet***

**Julie: I think it's my turn. *Walks into closet with a Taser and comes back out* There! That should shut her up for a good half hour!**

**Me: Why couldn't it have been Kikyou?**

**Julie: That wouldn't have helped the plot. Besides *Looks over at closet* her braces always irked me.**

**Me: I know, right? I mean, she's at least in her 40's and she has braces. It's a wonder how she's married.**

***Police sirens***

**Me: ALL RIGHT; WHO CALLED THE COPS?**

**You guys: Did you remember to take her cell phone?**

**Me: I told Julie to!**

**Julie: I told Miroku to!**

**Miroku: I told Inu Yasha to!**

**Inu Yasha: I told Kagome to!**

**Kagome: I told Rin to!**

**Rin: I told Lord Sesshomaru to! *Queue Jaken's tantrum***

**Sesshomaru: *Shrugs* Oops. *In a non-caring tone***

***Cops break down the door; we put our hands up; Sesshomaru walks out of the room***

**Me: I'M SORRYYYYYY! IT WAS FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORYYYYY!**

**Cop 1: Get her, boys!**

**Cop 2: We're taking you downtown.**

***All cops walk to closet and arrest our prisoner***

**Cop 1: You're under arrest for disrupting our doughnut-break.**

**Prisoner: You can't arrest me for that!**

**Cop 3: Why, yes we can. It's illegal for anyone to call a cop while on their doughnut break.**

**Prisoner: NO…IT'S NOT!**

**Cop 2: In Oregon it is.**

**Prisoner: …WE'RE NOT **_**IN**_** OREGON!**

**Cop 4: But I'm **_**from**_** Oregon. *Points gun to head* You don't have a problem with Oregon, do you?**

**Prisoner: …Oregon's a great state… *Police drag her away***

**Sesshomaru: *Walks back in room with a doughnut* I had a sudden craving for a doughnut. What I miss?**

**Everyone: …**

**Me: …I don't own him…**

**Julie: …Neither do I…**

**Bob: You also don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs that you use in YOUR story.**

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

Something New, Something Better Chapter 16: The Plot Thickens

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

Would you say that you would be relieved that your ex-crush canceled the date that you were forced into because it turns out that he's been in love with you ever since he's laid eyes on you because he's suddenly caught the flu?

Considering I'm now in love with someone else I am.

Bank called my cell on Friday night telling me that he's caught the flu, but we rescheduled for next Saturday. (**Sorry guys; I just had a sudden brainstorm and I really just wanted to see how this all worked out.**)

I got through the first three periods in the same fashion (you know, getting into a "colorful discussion" in Communications, doing awesomely in Gym, and looking at the clock the whole Geometry period, the usual). I walked into World History to find not only Bank, but also the teacher out of the room. The second bell rang, signaling class to begin, and in stepped an old man with a mustache, goatee, and beady little eyes. He was dressed in a traditional yukata.

"Hello, class," He started. "I'm your substitute teacher for a while. Your teacher was kidnapped and then, shortly after the police found her, she was arrested for who knows how long (**MWAHAHAHAHA!**). My name is Mr. Tokiwa. Now, can someone tell me where we left off in studying?" A brown-haired boy raised his hand and Mr. Tokiwa called on him.

"Ancient Mayan Civilization," The boy shared.

"WRONG!" The senile man shouted back as all the students leaned back in their seats, frightened. "We are now studying Feudal Japan! I'm going to tell you kids about some old, true stories from back then. This one is a very popular one, about Midoriko." Everyone in the classroom shared a confused look, but the old man kept talking. "Midoriko was a very powerful priestess back then, but then war raged between humans and demons. Then a very powerful demon came along. He was apparently the Demon King, but his name was unmentioned. The legend is mixed up, though, for most people believe that they were bitter enemies. However, they were actually great lovers. In the end, in order for those lovers to not be disloyal to their comrades, they were forced to kill each other. But not before Midoriko sealed their powers into the Jewel of Four Souls, also known as the Sacred Jewel." When he said this, he stared straight at me, and I couldn't help but feel a shiver of familiarity when he talked about the Sacred Jewel. "Midoriko not only sealed their powers into the jewel, but she also sealed their love in it as well." The bell then rang, signaling Glee time. "Kagome, can I talk to you for a second?"

I walked over to him, and I couldn't help but realize that he didn't need to read the seating chart in order to know my name. "Yes, sir?"

"Has anything…strange happened to you since you moved here?" He asked expectantly.

"Strange how?" And how did he know I moved here? That's creepy…

"…Nevermind. It was my old head again. Can't trust it anymore," He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him. "If you need to talk to someone, I'm here for you." It felt strangely comforting.

I walked to Glee feeling refreshed and excited. I looked over to my regular seat and noticed that there was no awkward brown-haired boy standing over it. I decided to ask Sango.

"Hey Sango, where's Houjou?"

"He moved to Pennsylvania," She replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, ok," I said back, not really giving a shit.

But I did find it weird how Kouga decided to go out with Ayame, then I found out that Bank got sick, THEN I found out that Houjou moved to Pennsylvania (even after getting HERE so soon).

What was happening to all my admirers? Oh well; at least there's peace at last.

"Hey, Kagome," A worried Jakoustu came up to me during Lunch. If you couldn't figure it out yet, then yeah, he's one of Bankoustu and Suikoutsu's brothers.

"Hey, Jak. What's up?" I asked.

"Um…apparently…Bankoustu had a heart attack during 4th period." Tears filled my eyes.

"WHAT?"

.x.X.x.

I had to skip the rest of the day. One of my best friends just had a heart attack.

When I entered the hospital, I saw all of Bank's brothers, Ayame, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Inu Yasha. I guess Sesshomaru had work. I asked a nurse what room he was in and she said room 312.

I walked in and Bank was alive and awake. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Kags," He says to me.

I smile warmly at him. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"Better now that you're here." I stop smiling now.

"Bank, there's something that I need you to do," I start. "Don't fall in love with me."

He looked shocked. "But why?"

"I have a feeling, that what's happened to you, was all because of your feelings for me," I said. "Please, I don't want you to get hurt."

"That's not something that can be so easily done," He started, and then smiled softly. "But I'll try."

.x.X.x.

I walked out of the hospital and saw Inu Yasha following me. I turned around to talk to him.

"Hey."

"What you told Bankoutsu back there, was that true?" He asked immediately.

I bit my lip. "Yeah. It's just…isn't it all too weird? I mean, first Kouga and Ayame get together, and Kouga was in love with me, then Houjou moved away, and HE was in love with me, then Bankoutsu HAD A HEART ATTACK, and HE was in love with me. Isn't that all too strange?"

I heard him mumble something, but I couldn't tell what.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh…um…nothing…" He stuttered.

An idea just popped into my head. "I know who we can talk to," I said as a smile crossed my face.

.x.X.x.

We walked into the World History room a couple of minutes after the school day ended. To our luck, Mr. Tokiwa was still in the room.

"Mr. Tokiwa, we need to talk to you." He looked up to see who it was, and a smile instantly crossed his face.

"Sure, kids, what do you need help with?" We explained the whole situation to him and he leaned back in his chair, thinking deeply.

"Inu Yasha, I need a minute alone with Kagome," Mr. Tokiwa said. Inu Yasha looked at me and I nodded my head in agreement. Inu Yasha up and left.

"First of all, do you remember the story I told your class today?" I nodded.

"Well, I have living proof that tells me that I am a descendant of Midoriko."

"What is it?" I asked.

He smiled. "You."

I raised an eyebrow, still confused. "I don't-"

"Kagome Higurashi." He grabbed my shoulders softly and gave me a warm smile. "I am your grandfather."

I gasped. "But I thought my grandfather died before I was born!"

"No, I was only hiding from some people who were trying to use me for evil purposes," He explained.

I raised my eyebrow again. "What-"

"Kagome, I have the power to sense the Sacred Jewel, and there are many evil people out there that are trying to get it," He explained. "I only parted from you and your mother and your brother because it was what I had to do in order to keep you three safe."

"So, where is the Jewel of Four Souls?" I asked.

He pointed to my left hip. "Legend is that whoever Midoriko implants the Jewel into is the one who has to carry on the battle with her lover."

"But I thought you said that the Demon King was killed along with Midoriko?" I asked.

"I personally thought he was, but apparently, he's not. Once he finds you, he will do whatever it takes to kill you, then himself. His only wish is to live with you in Hell for eternity. Did I mention that the Jewel can grant any one wish?" I glowered at him and he smiled sheepishly.

"How do I find him?" I asked.

"No, no, no!" He scolded. "You must stay far away from him. He will cause you nothing but peril!" I got up and walked to the door. I turned around before I walked out the door.

"Once you mess with my friends, you get messed up by me." With that, I was out the door.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**Me: Ok, ok; I know this one was pretty short, but it was filled with juicy stuff, wasn't it?**

**Julie: Hehehe…juicy stuff…**

**Kinky-Hoe: She means Juicy Couture!**

**Everyone else: LEAVE!**

**Kinky-Hoe: *Sighs* Fine… *Leaves***

**Me: Quick, bolt the door!**

***Inu Yasha bolts door***

**Me: Anywho…Read and Review! This story depends-somewhat-on you!**

**Sango: *Sighs; goes in her regular corner; you know the rest***

***Ja Ne!*  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: *looks around* Is it safe yet?**

**Julie: …I think so…**

**Me: *sighs in relief* Okay, I'm coming out! *Steps out of closet***

**Julie: *pleasant smile* I'm just shitting you; it's even worse than before!**

**Me: YOU BIT-**

***readers start throw random object in which I skillfully dodge***

**Me: *avoids machete* Okay, okay! Now I know I haven't updated in a while- *numerous glares; avoids polar bear* OKAY, a long time, but, during school and whenever I got a remotely bad grade on something, my parents took away my iPod and computer so I couldn't do ANYTHING! You weren't the only ones hurting you know! Once, towards the end of February, I got them both taken away because of school. I GOT THEM BACK AT THE END OF APRIL! Then, not even a half month later, I got them taken away AGAIN because I got a bad grade. ON A HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENT. I got them back on the last day of school, but 3 hours later, we left for California for 9 days and got back late Saturday. The next day was Father's Day and we found out that he broke his foot when he fell of his surf board in San Diego-**

**Julie: He didn't even stand up on the board and he still broke the big bone in his foot!**

**Me: I know, right? So anyway, we were busy taking care of him that whole day. Yesterday I-believe it or not, but I DO have a life-I wanted to hang out with Julie. So sue me. But even that was cut short when I found out that I failed my Bio final…**

**Julie: And I just plain failed Algebra…**

**Me: So I was too frightened to find out what my parents' reactions would be to feel like hanging out. Then I found out that I was worrying for nothing because they didn't say anything.**

**Everyone: …**

**Me: I know. I was shocked too. So after I laughed in either relief or hysteria, I watched the Princess and the Frog then went to bed.**

**You guys: … *starts throwing used tissues after crying about my hard 3 and a half months***

**Me: Well, I hope you all enjoy this next installment of Something New, Something Better! I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs that I might have used! Now, without further ado…**

**Me and Julie: Enjoy!**

Something New, Something Better Chapter 17: Adventures Through the Great Unknown

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

"I'm coming with you."

I didn't need to turn around to recognize the voice that has kept me at peace for so long. I turned around to face him, my eyes softening with my love for him.

"No."

His eyes narrowed in his I'm-coming-and-that's-final glare, but I still didn't give in. He sighed in exasperation. He looked at his feet for a moment and right before he looked back up to me, only one thought crossed my mind.

'_Oh shit oh shit oh shit-_' but it was too late to think anything else. Inu Yasha raised his head and gave me the most pitiful puppy-dog eyes ever. I was about to tell him off when he paired his eyes with a puppy-dog pout. I stood my ground for a few seconds-but even _I'm_ not that good.

"Fine!" I raised my hands in frustration. Inu Yasha smirked, and then took out his cell.

"Don't you think we should call for some back-up? This guy's gonna be tough," he asked.

"WAIT!" We turned to see my grandpa running down the hall to catch up with us before we turned the corner.

"What is it, Gramps?" I asked.

"I'm coming too." He raised his hands as I was about to protest. "I'm the one who knows what you're truly up against. Besides, I have some more information that you might like to know about your opponents."

"Wait…opponent_s_?" Inu Yasha questioned.

Gramps cocked his head to the side, as if he was about to state the obvious. "Do you _really_ think anyone as powerful as the Demon King was going to fight alone?"

Well. That _was_ pretty obvious.

The three of us walked out of the school. Just as we passed through the doors, I saw six figures walking toward us. I faintly heard Inu Yasha mumble "Here comes back-up" from his spot behind me.

As the figures got closer, I was able to define them as each of our friends. They all came wearing strange clothing that people "back in the good ol' days" used to wear. (**Okay, okay, yada, yada, yada. You get the point; they're all wearing their rightful clothes from the anime. I'm not going into too much detail for the fact that I am lazy.**)

"Um…why are you guys all dressed like that?" I asked.

Gramps decided to explain this one. "You know how I told you that you are the reincarnation of Midoriko? Well, you're not the only one with a past life. At the same time that you were Midoriko, your friends had different lives-and different skills-as well. They just knew that before you, and they decided to keep it a secret. Throughout this life, they have been honing their skills from their past lives."

Sango spoke up first. "I was a demon slayer. This weapon that I have behind me was what I used in battle. It's called a Hiraikotsu," she explained as she held up her giant boomerang from her back with ease.

Miroku was next. "I was a monk. I have seals, a staff, and my most powerful but dangerous weapon is my wind tunnel. It was a curse that I inherited from my past life from the Demon King. If he is killed, then the wind tunnel will disappear and will not eventually suck me up."

Ayame and Kouga were next. "We were both wolf demons who got married under the order of our tribes. I can control leaves to make them very sharp weapons and Kouga can pack a mean kick," Ayame explained.

Rin went after. "I was just a plain villager. After _somebody's_," glare at Kouga as he smiled apologetically "wolves attacked and killed me, Sesshomaru brought me back to life with his sword. I've been following him ever since," she smiled lovingly up at Sesshomaru, who just looked at her out of the corners of his eyes as nonchalantly as possible.

Sesshomaru explained all with a loud, bored sigh and "Demon.", but after that was said, Rin shot him a glare and he sighed-less obnoxiously-and mumbled "_Dog_ demon." Rin seemed pleased enough by that-probably knowing that that was all she was going to get out of him-and let him off the hook.

Rin nudged me and whispered. "He's probably only coming because I was set on coming and he knew that I couldn't defend myself." I giggled at that.

Inu Yasha grunted, letting us know that chit-chat time was over. "So, how are we getting there? We need to stop by my house and Kagome's so she could get her stuff."

"We can take my van," Gramps answered as he pointed to a 12-seater white van.

As we walked over to the van, I realized something. "I don't even _have_ any stuff."

All heads turned to me. Gramps took the lead and said, "There's a package for you at home. I know your mom never threw it out because it was from your father."

I froze on the spot. "My…father?"

Gramps nodded. "He somehow knew that this day would come. That's why he wanted you to be prepared for the worst. It's equipped with a bow and 10 arrows in a quiver."

"Don't I need a shield? I'm untrained and don't know how to defend myself; I need a shield," I questioned.

"Hold on!" An annoying voice echoed. We all turned around to see the infamous Kinky-hoe herself, wearing some unflattering priestess outfit.

I tried to keep the scowl from my face. I looked up at Inu Yasha and saw that his was expressionless, like he was thinking.

"If that slut is going to be within one inch of my Inu-Poo, then I have no choice then to join your little team of misfints."

We all sighed, Sesshomaru louder than the rest. "It's _misfits_, Kikyou. _Misfits_," we all chorused.

Her face turned tomato red as she huffed. "Whatever."

All of a sudden, Inu Yasha broke out into a grin and said, "Sure you can come with us, Kikyou!" She giggled (ew) excitedly and gave him a hug which he avoided with ease.

I looked up into his eyes which held an unwritten message in them:

We found our shield.

.x.X.x.

We were half-way to Inu Yasha's house. The order of the seats were Sesshomaru driving with Rin in the passenger seat, the front row was Sango, Ayame, and Kouga, the next row was Miroku, Gramps and Inu Yasha which leaves me sitting behind Inu Yasha in the last row and Kikyou strapped to the roof rack.

"Do you _really_ think she'll be okay?" Rin asked.

Kouga looked at her funny. "Who?"

Rin shook her head. "Nevermind."

We arrived and I got out of the car with Inu Yasha. We ran upstairs to his room and he took out a red kimono (**same as the anime, if you're too dense to know**) from the deepest part of his closet. He reached even further and grabbed a rusty old sword. I stepped out of his room so he could change and he walked out fully dressed five minutes later.

We walked back to the car and, for Rin's sake, I checked on Kikyou. Her eyes were closed. I tried to wake her but I couldn't, so I checked her pulse and it was still there. I guessed that she was unconscious. 'Oh, well!' I thought happily as I sat back down in my seat in the van.

"So…how is she?" Rin pestered again.

I cocked my head to the side. "Who?"

Rin shook her head and sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. "Nevermind."

.x.X.x.

We arrived at my house and my grandpa and I jumped out. I gave him a wary glance, unsure if I should let him go in with me. My mom was sure to be home and she still thinks that he's dead. As soon as he grabbed my hand, gave it a squeeze, and smiled up at me, I knew that this was something that he would have to face sooner or later.

As soon as we walked through the door, my mom said hello to me from the kitchen and came to greet me. When she got through the kitchen door, she dropped the salad bowl that she was drying with a large crash as it sent shards splattering everywhere, nicking me on what felt like every surface of my body. I fell to the ground, ignoring the glass that I landed on, and took a breather.

About ten seconds later, Inu Yasha ripped open the front door and stared down at my cut body. He picked me up without hesitation and ran up the stairs to the bathroom to get my cuts all clean.

He set me inside the bathtub-seeing as I didn't want to sit up-and raided the cabinets for a first aid kit. He didn't ask me if I was all right. He didn't ask me what happened. All that he seemed to focus on-all that he seemed to care about at that moment-was getting my wounds healed.

After getting me all bandaged up, we went downstairs and into the dining room where my mom had wrapped herself in Gramps's embrace. I heard some sniffles coming from Mom, and I could have sworn that I saw some tears welling up in Gramps's eyes, too. When they heard us approaching them, they looked up with smiles on their faces. I smiled as I leaned into Inu Yasha's chest as he put one hand softly on my shoulder. I knew that everything in our family would be alright.

My mom snapped out of her reverie as she suddenly stood up. "Oh, Kagome! I should get you the package your dad left you before he died. I know just where it is; wait right here!" And she left, with more of a bounce in her step than ever before.

Gramps smiled after her for a moment before he turned to face me. "Kagome; do you have anything you can fight in?"

I nodded. "Yep. I have a lot of work-out clothes."

Gramps hesitated before continuing. "I mean, something that you don't care about getting wrecked."

I pondered that for a moment; I'm the kind of girl who would freak if she got ketchup on _any_ kind of clothing that I owned. "Well, I do still have my uniform from middle school that I could wear. I'm pretty sure it would still fit me."

My mom came back down as fast as she could. "Here you go, Kagome. I wonder what's in it. What on Earth is so urgent that you need this right away?" She looked between me and Gramps.

I looked over at Gramps. "You tell her; I'll go change. You," I looked over at Inu Yasha, "make sure that she doesn't have another salad bowl in her hands when Gramps tells her." With that; I ran up the stairs to get changed.

I ran into my room. It took me around five minutes to find the uniform, but it was still in mint-condition. I tried it on and the skirt was a bit shorter and the blouse was a bit tighter, but other than that, it fit great (**again, you know the drill; outfit is from the anime**). I ran back down the stairs to see my mom sitting down, fear illuminating her eyes. She turned to me and she rasped, "Kagome?"

"Yeah, Mom? What is it?" I asked, concern clearly displayed on my face.

Instead of answering right away, she slowly trudged over to me and wrapped me in her warm embrace. I could hear her cries softly against my shoulder and I knew that it wasn't long before mine harmonized with hers. She leaned back slowly as if to store my face in her memory for eternity and she placed her hands on each side of my tear-stricken cheeks. What she said next came out scraggly but you could hear every drop-every molecule-of love she held for her little girl.

"Be careful."

I nodded my head as I slowly untangled my body from hers. I picked up the package as Gramps and Inu Yasha made their way out the door and toward the van. I slowly followed them, looking back only once more to think about the life I had once known-the life I may not ever be able to return to again.

I closed the door, and walked toward my final destiny.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**Me: …**

**Everyone else: …**

**Me: *turns to everyone else* …Did I just write that?**

***everyone else slowly nods***

**Me: Wow. *pause* I never knew I was THAT deep.**

**Julie: I know. Who knew?**

**Me: *shrugs* Well, if all of you thought that was as good as I did, you all should read and review! The story depends-somewhat-on you!**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading!**

***Ja Na!***


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: …Hi…**

**Julie: *Angry face***

**Me: *turns to fans* That's the face she makes when all hell is about to break loose. Um…help?**

**Fans: *Angrier face***

**Me: Sigh…I suppose I can't blame you guys…I haven't update in…I don't even remember the last time I updated…**

**Julie: Neither have I! What have you been doing that was so important, huh? I'm sure everyone would like to know!**

**Me: …Watching Xiaolin Showdown…and reading fan fiction about it…**

**Julie: WHAT? THAT'S WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT? I CAN'T EVEN TALK TO YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? JE VEUX DE FROMAGE PARCE QUE C'EST JAUNES!**

**Inu Yasha: …What did she just say…?**

**Sango: …Why did she start speaking in French…?**

**Kagome: I think she said something along the lines of how justlovely shouldn't have kept her fans waiting for months on end.**

**Me: …Actually, she said something about wanting cheese because it's yellow…but seriously; you guys should check out Xiaolin Showdown; it's an amazing show! Now, Inu Yasha, if you would please!**

**Inu Yasha: Justlovely307 does not own Inu Yasha or any of the songs that she uses, but Julie does own cheese.**

**Julie: BWAHAHA!**

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

Something New, Something Better Chapter 18: New Rivals

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

I opened my eyes from my peaceful nap. It almost seemed too peaceful seconds after I awoke for the fact that I soon remembered why I was lounging in the back seat of a van and where we're headed. _Speaking of where we're headed… _I thought as I craned my neck to peer out the tinted window. I saw an endless amount of rocks that only stopped when it came across a sea of blue.

"Gramps, what are we doing here?" I asked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they pondered the same thing.

"We need to take a boat to the lost island of Hirosho. On that island lays the castle of the Demon King," he explained as he hopped out of the stuffy four-wheeler and onto the rough terrain. He wiggled his old, white sneakers on the ground, trying to get a feel of the rough texture so he could balance himself.

Sango cocked her head to the side, confusion evident on her face as she reluctantly did the same as her elder. "How is it that nobody has seen this island before?"

"The Demon King erected a barrier-one so strong that only families of priests and priestesses can see it. The barrier's not impossible to penetrate, since the Demon King's main focus is to keep it hidden." Our group made our way over to a speed boat with a quaint little boat house a few yards away. We gave Rin the pleasure of untying Kikyou and dragging her off of the top of the car. As soon as she was off, she began to stir.

Kouga looked around the boat and by the driver's seat was a sticker that read "Only 1,250 pounds or nine people".

"Well, this is a problem," he started, glancing back at us as he pointed at the infamous sticker. "Only nine of us can be on this thing and there are ten of us."

We looked back and forth at each other for a second, but the instant we all looked at Kikyou was the moment we knew we were all on the same page. Inu Yasha started ran-sacking the boat house when he came out with a pair of skis and devilish grin on his face. I couldn't see the look on my face, but I knew that it closely resembled his.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think we've found the solution to our problem."

.x.X.x.

I never knew how much I missed out on life when I spent the next hour on the speedboat.

I enjoyed every minute I spent on it from the best view on the whole boat: the nose of the boat. I sat on both of my feet with my hands on the rails on both sides of me. I giggled out of pure, blissful joy every time the boat went over a bump. I never thought about how tangled my hair would be after the ride; all I could do was feel the wind through my hair right now, this moment. The sharp wind stung my cheeks and brought tears to my eyes, but it just made me feel more exhilarated. I kept on looking back behind me to see Gramps, Sango, and Miroku in the rear, Rin in the seat next to the driver, Sesshomaru driving, and Inu Yasha was barely sitting down on the left side behind me; he was on the edge of his seat, his claws digging into the smooth leather cover with his eyes cautious and on me. I expected he was thinking I was going to fall off at any moment, but the wind and my sky-high mood drowned out his protests. Ayame and Kouga were more relaxed on the right side behind me, their wolf sides obviously enjoying the wind almost as much as I was.

But everybody knows that there's always calm before the storm.

.x.X.x.

The island was small, but it was anything but quaint. It was emanating a dark aura, the source coming from the cliché evil-overlord castle. The castle was black, towering, and ever so creepy. We all stared up at the tower in awe while Kikyou sputtered out water; it was obvious that she didn't know how to water-ski.

We looked back down after we got over our awe-stricken state and we saw a young boy with a horse. The boy was around eleven or twelve with long, silver hair-though not as luminous as Inu Yasha's-with purple eyes that seemed to be staring into our souls. He focused his gaze on me.

"Hello, Kagome," he started with a bone-chilling yet soft voice. "My name is Hakudoshi and I welcome you to our master's castle. Though, I'm afraid, I cannot do the same for your friends." His horse neighed in agreement. "I can't let them pass."

Inu Yasha snorted. "Yeah, I've gotten worse threats. Kagome doesn't pass without me."

One by one, Sango, Miroku, Gramps, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Kikyou-with reluctance and force-, agreed with Inu Yasha. We all turned to Ayame and Kouga, expecting them to agree, but all they did was share a look of understanding.

"We'll hold him and his fleabag off. You guys go," Kouga said while he and Ayame got into a battle stance. Hakudoshi sneered at them.

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you shall get." Hakudoshi and his horse readied themselves for the upcoming battle. "But beware; I'm not the only obstacle in your path."

With that and one last hesitant look behind me, we stormed the castle and towards our next opponent and towards our fate, whatever that may be.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**Me: Hehehe…I know it's kinda short, but…at least it's an update!**

**Julie: Yeah. I thought that you weren't going to update ever again for a while there.**

**Me: I know I kept putting it off, but a reviewer once said that they're really proud of me for sticking with this story and happy that I am, so that just got me encouraged.**

**Julie: Aw, you big softie, you…**

**Me: Also, I thought that you would like an update considering the birthday present you're giving me…**

**Julie: I know; I'm so excited for the Green Day concert!**

**Me: What she doesn't know is that it's actually American Idiot, the play, since it's at a theater…**

**Julie: No, it's Green Day!**

**Me: Ok, ok, ok; it's Green Day! *whispers* Not really though…**

**Julie: Read and Review! Be proud that she actually decided to update …finally!**

**Me: *Glares***

***Ja Ne!***


	19. Chapter 19

***Absolute silence***

**Me: Ok, I know how ABSOLUTELY INCONCIDERATE it was for me since I haven't updated in…**

**Everyone except me: 9 MONTHS. You haven't updated in 9. MONTHS.**

**Me: Ok, ok, I get it already! Point is, I completely let you guys down. I knew that I could never just abandon a story once I start it, but the point is that I told you guys I would complete it, then nine months pass and you guys lost hope. The point is, I'm not going anywhere. I can say with all f the honesty in the world that this story has never left my thoughts. Ever.**

**Everyone else: *Still not easing up on their death glares***

**Me: …Ok, I promise that I'll finish this up before the year ends. There's this chapter, then one final chapter, then an epilogue. I'm not completely sure if that's it or not; it's just an estimation really. So, anyway, since everyone is MAD AT ME *exasperated glance at everyone*, I'll do the honors.**

**I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA AND THE WHOLE SHEBANG. INU YASHA IS OWNED BY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, GODDESS INCARNATE.**

**Also, just a little warning: most of this chapter is based off of the first Ranma ½ movie. I don't own any of that either.**

Something New, Something Better Chapter 19: Tensions Rise

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

We had to climb a few flights of stairs in order to get to the next gate. It took us about five minutes, but to me it felt like five hours. The only thing that kept me sane throughout the whole trek was Inu Yasha's tight, protective grasp on my hand. I wonder if he would've let go if there was a tornado that threatened to suck everything up and tear us apart.

I smiled softly and tightened my hold on his hand. _After everything that's about to come into light, I doubt if anything could tear us apart now._

I looked up in confusion when he also tightened his already crushing grip on my hand. Instead of focusing on his ferocious yet expressionless face, I looked beyond him to see a woman standing in front of an old, Japanese-style gate. She had raven black hair-what I guessed was about as black as her soul-with blood red eyes and a sinister smile on her flawless, pale face.

You could say she was pretty, you know, without the aura of death around her.

"Welcome, Kagome." She smirked evilly in my direction. "And her uninvited pests."

She took out a beautifully decorated fan out of her elegant kimono. It fluttered open dramatically, but she kept it at her side as if she decided that she'd wait until later to kill us.

"I am Kagura of the wind. Unfortunately, I am not able to let you pass. Fortunately, I have the pleasure of killing you all."

I felt every muscle in my body tense, unwilling to move on its own. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Inu Yasha was also on edge. If I didn't know him as well as I do, I would only see a determined, willing to fight warrior. What I saw through my eyes was a sixteen year old boy who was afraid to face the unknown, but he didn't allow himself to show it.

I'm glad he didn't, and I'm sure he was too, because if he did, I knew there was no way I would have the hope and courage to fight and live as I do now.

I allowed my muscles to loosen, but I still couldn't relax. For all I knew, this woman could attack in seconds and not have a second thought about it.

It took another long moment, but some movement was finally made. Rin and Sesshomaru stepped forward. We all knew what they were doing. No words needed to be said.

Rin and Sesshomaru were just as willing to keep me safe as Ayame and Kouga were. They were going to fight against this stranger and stall so the rest of us could make it up safely.

I hesitated for many moments. I couldn't even bare to leave Rin behind. I had no doubt in my mind that Sesshomaru was strong enough to hold his own, but could he fight Kagura and protect Rin at the same time?

I felt Inu Yasha forcefully push himself towards the gate. I looked up at his face to see it completely wiped of all expression, but his eyes were locked on something else. I followed his gaze, which apparently fell on Sesshomaru.

I choked back a sob as my realization hit me hard. Inu Yasha was leaving his own _brother_ to fight what looked like a powerful witch. If things turn out badly, this would be the last time he'd ever see him again. He'd be stuck having to regret the decision of protecting me over protecting his own sibling. I didn't want him to live through that. Not while knowing that it was all my fault.

_Take a deep breath, Kagome,_ I soothed. _No one said things _will _turn out badly_.

Inu Yasha nodded toward his brother as Sesshomaru nodded back. I knew that Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru were never the closest of brothers-okay, _that's_ the understatement of the century-but I knew that the exchange meant a lot and held all of the words and feelings that were never said.

Inu Yasha finally came back to reality and quickly turned away from Sesshomaru, who was already glaring coldly at Kagura. I looked a bit lower than him and stared at Rin who stood still, completely unmoved. My gaze never tore away from her small, fragile-like body as Inu Yasha led me out of the gateway and towards the next flight of stairs.

We were already halfway up when were heard a gut-wrenching shriek that I connected to the giggling laughter of Rin. Everyone seemed to recognize it too, for we all stopped and turned around to look back on the scene, only to be shown the gate that blocked the rest of our view and a miniature tornado, dying down.

I slowly made my way back down the stairs, gradually picking up my speed. I didn't like what my mind was playing for me. It showed me a slideshow of all of the millions of times that Rin smiled. Rin was the one that always seemed to include me in everything when nobody else did. She was like a small light in my continuously dark world. My mind showed me that same light only that it started to go dimmer and dimmer, until there was nothing but darkness and black. In the sea of darkness, in the same spot the light had been, lied a crumpled, motionless figure. The figure's body became clearer to me, but then my vision blurred again. My eyes filled with tears as I saw Rin's cut up, lifeless body lying in the darkness with her wide, unseeing eyes stared up at nothing. The thing that killed me the most was that even though it was her end, there was still a small yet sad smile on her lifeless face.

That scene had enough power to make me fall to my knees and let out a loud, heart-broken wail. I was unmovable from my spot as Inu Yahsa, Sango, Miroku, and Grandpa made their way toward me. They all gathered around me, Sango with tears running down her cheeks as well, in an effort to comfort me.

Unfortunately, I was beyond comfort now.

"RIIIIIIIIN!"

I don't remember what happened next, but in a few minutes, I found myself in Inu Yasha's arms, facing our last gate and our last opponent.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**Me: Holy shit, that was sad! I honestly never expected it to turn out this way. It. Just. Did. OH WELL! Be happy that this one's longer than the last one!**

**TO BE CONTINUED **_**SOON**_**!**

**Read and Review! Even though I don't expect you to after what I've done!**

***Ja Ne!***


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**

**Everybody else: YOU TOO!**

**Me: So yeah, we're all on good terms now since I'm updating A LOT sooner than the last time, but one of my other best friends Stav got very upset with me because I killed Rin off.**

**Stav: WHYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Me: I'm sorry! It just kinda…happened. But I gotta say Stav, you remind me a lot of Rin too-**

**STAV: SO YOU JUST BASICALLY KILLED ME OFF TOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: …I'll just stop talking. So anywho, I lied about the deadline of the story. I've actually decided to put in a few more chapter than expected, so this story will probably not be done by the end of the year. Sorry! The huge chapter that will change everything that you know about life is the next chapter!**

**Stav and Julie: WHY ARE YOU SUCH A BIIIIITCH?!**

**Me: …*shrugs* I guess it's just a habit. *Cackles evilly* STAV, DO THE HONORS!**

**Julie: Hey, that's my job!**

**Me: Just go play with your yarn.**

***Julie reluctantly goes to her corner with her ball of yarn***

**Stav: justlovely307 does NOT own Inu Yasha or anything of the sort. Rumiko Takahashi is the greatest!**

**Everybody including the yarn: ENJOY!**

**Julie: …DAFUQ?!**

Something New, Something Better Chapter 20: Almost There

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

The last gate we faced was old and run-down; it looked like someone tried to destroy it. The wood was worn out and it had a charcoal color to it, as if it had been burned. One could tell that it used to be a grand, imperial-like gate, but its current state made it seem like a joke.

Out of nowhere, a lone figure stepped out from under the burnt rubble and slowly made his move toward us. He had long, light purple hair and a formal kimono on, but that wasn't what I was focused on. He kept his gaze forward, his hateful eyes staring us down. It was enough for even Inu Yasha to flinch slightly.

He stopped about a hundred yards away and I was wondering why he kept such a big distance from us. I kept myself on guard, waiting for him to speak, but all he did was stand there, staring with his hard gaze as he breathed hard from anger. It made me wonder whatever could've happened to make him this angry; surely it wasn't our fault seeing as we just walked up to him. Then again, he looked like a guy who had a lot of pent-up anger and the littlest thing could set him off. I couldn't help but sympathize with him; there was a lot in my life that I was angry about. I guess he's too lonely, so he had no one to talk to about why he was upset.

We stood like that for a few more moments before anyone dared to move a muscle, and when they did, it was something that nobody would've expected.

The teenager turned his back to us and staggered back to his gate. The six of us exchanged confused glances before a loud thud was exerted. We all turned our heads to look over at the boy, but all we saw was his hand against the wood of his gate as he snapped his fist back and let it out again with no hint of emotion, but this time all we heard was a sickening snap as my eyes widened in horror.

No one truly knows what it's like to have something take place in slow motion until it actually happens to them. It's kind of weird how it happens really; it's sort of like something happened for ten minutes when it's actually been ten seconds. Time doesn't slow or even stop; it grows.

The weary gate finally gave way as its time came to an end. The boy didn't make any move or show any sign that he actually cared. It was as if he really wanted to get caught in that landslide.

I always believed that every life was worthy. I was even made to believe that when I was made an outcast at my old school. Whatever this boy was going through could not be as bad as taking away his own life!

Besides, he never showed any intention of wanting to kill me…I think…

I shot forward as fast as I could so I could make it in time before the trembling gate could crush the life out of him. When I finally made it, I grabbed a fistful of his kimono and jerked my arm back, saving his life as the gate came falling down to the Earth just two seconds later.

The amount of force I used to pull him back made him fall on his back with me toppling on top of him. He looked surprised for a moment before his guard came back up, but I could tell that it wouldn't take much to break the barrier all together.

I grinned as friendly as I could down at him. "Hello, I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

His shocked façade came back even faster than it left. He opened his mouth to answer, but all he said was "Juro…Juro…" before he passed out.

I stared down at him, slightly shocked at what just happened as I carefully got off of him. Inu Yasha, awoken from his stupor, quickly ran to my side and collected me into his arms.

"Please…please don't ever scare me like that ever again," he said as he buried his head into my neck and hair. I blushed as I slowly returned his embrace.

"You know I can't promise you that," I said. I felt his chuckle vibrate on my neck and I giggled in response.

A few moments later, Sango, Miroku, Kikyou, and Gramps came and joined us. Sango made a move towards "Juro" to check his injuries. I peered over her shoulder as she took of the top half of the kimono and I gasped at what I saw.

Bruises adorned his body, along with just as many cuts. It was a wonder how he was able to even move, let alone punch a wall more than once. Sango turned him on his stomach and a scar that was very similar to a spider was in the center of his back.

It suddenly made sense as to why he was so full of hate. He was made to feel as if someone owned him, and the spider scar was proof of that. It then made me wonder if the other two people we've faced were in the same predicament as he was but were just too weak to stand up to their "master". I knew then that I made the right choice of saving this boy's life.

Sango turned her head towards me. "I'd better stay here and take care of his wounds. I'm certified in First Aid and I knew that I'd need my kit, so I brought it along."

I nodded my head then turned toward Miroku. "You'd better stay with her in case any other trouble shows up." He agreed without hesitation.

I stood up and turned towards the castle. I had to keep moving forward. I had to move forward for "Juro", Rin, and even Kagura and Hakudoshi. I knew that the person who was the cause of their pain, their suffering, was beyond this point, and I needed to move forward and face what needs to be faced, what needs to be done.

I took a deep breath and took my first step.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**Me: Okay, so I know that this one was kinda short, but the huge part of the story is next chapter and I just needed to put in one more little chapter before it! Read and review cause this story really does rely on you!**

***Ja Ne!***


End file.
